Unexpected
by InkLove904
Summary: Many people pray to be kept out of unexpected problems. Some people pray to be able to confront and overcome them. Well, my name is Bellatrix Nox-Whitlock and I overcame the unexpected. But I have one question: Would you like to know your future? I put M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Aro

*BELLA*

It was a normal Saturday in the Cullen household. Rose was in the garage working on her beloved car. Alice was in Seattle shopping and won't be back in a while. Edward was out hunting and I was in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper fight over a bet.

" Pay up Emment if you ever want to see your precious jeep again," Jasper threaten. I bit back a laugh as I saw the fucking look on Emmett's face. He looked completely horrified.

"You wouldn't," he had the 'Holy-Shit- Imma-Fucking-Piss-Ma-Pants' look glued on his face.

Jasper just raised his eye-brow and sneered, "Cut the crap, I would do it and you know it." I shivered, but it wasn't out of fear. There's something about the little twickle in his eyes while he said that. He looks over at me with a confused expression probably because he doesn't get my emotions. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Come on Emmy don't be a fucking sore loser. Now this can go two ways. Either you give Jazzy his money or I'm helping with your jeep." Shit, where the fuck did that came from. They must of thought the same thing. They were staring at me like they were fish out of water. I snapped my fingers. " Hellllloooooo, anybody home?"

"But Bellllllaaaaaaa, I thought I was your teddy bear. Why are you siding with Jasper!" He whined, looking like an over grown five year old.

"Oh quit your whinin'! You made a promise to pay this bet if you lost and you are going to fulfill that promise. Do you understand me Emmett?" Silence, " I said, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN?" He looked scared shitless. Jasper was on the floor laughing so had that if he was human he without a doubt would have had tears streaming down his face.

"Y-Yes," Emmett stuttered and handed me a wad of bills before walking away muttering, "Me and rose are going hunting". By then Jasper calmed down and picked himself off the floor.

"I believe this belong to your, Major." I handed him the wad. He gave me a unsure smile.

"Thank you, Darlin'. But I've gotta ask ya somethin'." He spoke with a bit of a sourthern accent. Darlin'? It's sweet, i thought.

"Ask away?" I smiled.

"Why help me 'stead of Emmett. You two are closer than you an I," He said shyly.

"Jasper you are part of this family! Of course I'm gonna help you! I know we aren't that close because of Edward's overprotectiveness, but I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose! I cut myself in a house full of vampire! I bet you weren't just feeling your own bloodlust! You were feeling everyone's combine and with Edward's bloodlust in the mix I bet that just sent you over the egde. I am his singer afterall! It was not your fault, Jasper and you need to stop blaming yourself because of that! I would say I forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive," I huffed in frustration after my speak. Why does he keep blaming himself? It wasn't his fault!

"You right Bella, I need to stop blaming myself. I can't always be on edge in fear to be near you just because of what happen on your birthday," He winced. I took at step closer to him, placing a hand on his arm trying to sooth him. Weird? He doesn't feel cold, he feel kind of warm actually.

"Why don't we try being friend? We'll get to know each other and maybe you won't be afraid of being near me," I said. Edward's going to kill me...

"That'd be nice. I would love to be your friend," put his hand over mine, which was still on his shoulder. I smiled.

"Well Texas, what do you feel like doing?" He gave me a confused smile. Why is he confused? Did I say something? I reveiw everything I've said so far in my head. I haven't said anything out of line. Wait I said Texas didn't I? Ugh I don't want him to know that I know and how I know! I was going to tell him later!

"How'd y'know I was from Texas an more specificly how'd you know I was a Major?" I said Major too? Dammit! What's with me today?

I let out a tired sigh and sat down on the couch motioning him to join me," Well Jasper I guess I'm gonna have to tell you. When I was litte my mama neva liked being in one place for a long amount of time. We moved alot. I've been to Alabama, Tennessee, Georgia, Missisippi, New Jersey, New York, Texas, Arizona, an now Washington. I met a lot of people, but their were only two that I was really close to and kept in touch with." I paused, " Their names are Peter and Charlotte." He stiffened immediately. "They told me the most interesting story after I figured out what they were. Most of 'em about their past, about that bitch Maria, The God of War, their escape, coming back for you..."I trailed off. I never told anyone about Petie and Char. Not even my own mother, she would never have been able to handle this. Plus she would have had me commited if I ever told her anythin about vampire. Even after I met the Cullens' I decieded not to tell them I knew. Char and Petie were human drinkers, Edward would have made me stop talking them. I laugh internally. I wonder what he'd do if I told him they've visited me here. Jasper cleared his clear, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Why have you never told us?" Of course that'd be the first thing he'd ask.

"Don't you think the family wouldn't have minded me knowing two human drinking vampires?" I retorted. He hesitated for a minute.

"I wouldn't 've minded. I've known Peter and Char for a while now. You sound really close to 'em and they would neva hurt someone close to 'em. But I do understand were you're comin' from." He wasn't lying, I could see it written on his face. He understood.

"Sooooooooo do ever get to see the great God of War in action," I've alway been curious about this.

"Sure but perhapes later. But Edward should be here ssoon and I know he'd kill me or at least try to if he eva finds out about me showing you?" He smirked. Damn thats like a badass cowboy smirk. I loved it so I could help but smile back.

"You betta hold yur word cowboy," I said with a southern accent.

"Well Darlin, I am anything if a man of ma word," He gave me another badass cowboy smirk which made me giggle. Did I seriously just giggle? I never giggle! And of course I tried to hide my blush from Jasper but he put his hand under my chin, making me look at him. "Don't hide yourself, Sugar. There's nothing to be ashamed of." I brushed even deeper and giggled. I never seen this side of Jasper before. He was alway so withdrawn and quiet. Not that I'm complaining! I like him like this!

"Yur right nothin' to be ashamed of. Thank you for understandin, Mr. Whitlock." I kissed him in the cheek and lean back on the couch turning on the TV. As I'm flipping through the channel, my secret phone buzzing signaling me that I have to go somewhere private.

"Jasper I need some air I'll be back in a while, " I jump up from the couch and speed watch to the back door. Once I've walk for enough in the woods that I knew there was no way anyone would hear me. I dig into my pocket and call me the person I've hated with even part of my being, making sure i'm covered by my sheild; can't have Alice easedropping.

"Ah Bellatrix!" He spoke with excitement.

"Hello Aro..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Veggie vamps

*BELLA*  
"Hello Aro... So what is it that you want now?" I spoke in a harsh voice.

"Ah ah ah, calm yourself my dear. I'm the one that let you leave the Volturi all those years ago. Now all you have to do is go on a missions every now and then. That was very considerate of me wasn't." Fucker... Rage filled me! Help me! He kidnaped my baby brother and sister! Asshole! I knew my hair was growing until my waist, turning a bright red with little horn growing in the top of my head and my eye turning a neon green. I bit my lip and sure enough I feel my fangs poke my bottom lip. I sighed internally, it's been a while since I've been in my natural form. It's makes me feel more...free. Oh I haven't told you what I was did I? Well I am Bellatrix Nox and I am the daughter of the Devil, Princess of Hell. I'll tell you my story later on, now shhhh! Listen!

"You should watch yourself Aro. You wouldn't want me callin' my father. He created ya insolent vampires an he wouldn't hesitate destroyin' any of yous. Do ya hear me pesent? Ya may have my brother an sister but I won't hesitate ripping your dick off an shoving it up yur ass! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I said in the harshest and coldest voice I could muster.

Aro whimpered quietly before replying," Yes I hear you princess, I'm mean no disresp-"

"But you disrespected me anyway!" Shit I love fucking with him. It's hilarious.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please forgive me, princess." I can imagine him trembling like a chiwahwah.

"I don't forgive people easily Aro. I'm sure ya will think of a way to earn my forgiveness, now what is this mission?" I began to pace. What kind of mission is it now?

"There is this vampire down in the south that must be taken out and quickly. We have recieved information about Maria plotting against. We need this threat taken care of. Who from the guards do you need for your mission?" Finally I get to take to bitch out! I did a little dance.

"I need my brother, my sister, Demetri, Chelsea, an Felix." Does he really need to ask? I say always ask for the same people.

"Ok Bellatrix you'll see them soon. " He hangs up.

Ok now how am I going to do this without any of the Cullen's finding out? I bet Alice has already seen them coming here. Should I tell them the truth? Maybe I should go hunting, I need to clear my mind. I took off running in full speed that all a vampire would see is a blur. When I passed the Canadian border I went into a small town and founded three guys following a 15 year old girl into an alley. Perfect... I ran in front of the girl stopping her, " Girl I want ya to run as fast as ya can an go into a store or something for ya can borrow a phone and call someone to pick ya up. Ya neva saw me here and you will neva speak of me, ok?" The girl remain calm and said something that shock me.

"Can I stay with you? I have nowhere to go," Oh poor girl...

"Stand behind me an don't move or scream because of what yur about to see," She nodded. I turned to face the three dougebags and smiled seductively.

"Hello boys why were ya followin this young lady?" I said in a sickly sweet voice that even made my father shiver.

"Nothin' that we need now. We've got your sexy ass," dougebag 1 said. I growled quietly.

"And who says I'll go wit yur disgustin' asses," I spoke with a cold dead voice.

"We did honey. But need take off that costume, then lets have some fun. The girl can join too," dougebag 2 said. Thats it! I walked slowly toward the last one that spoke, smiled, and rip his head off. Ran to the first one that spoke and slit his throat to drink his blood. The last guy tried to run but he had no chance. I jumping on his back pushing him to the ground and said, " Any last words dougebag?"

"What are you?" He whimpered.

"I'm the Devil's daughter," with that I rip the motherfuckers head off. When I got up I looked over at the weirdly calm girl.

"Why are ya so calm about this? A normal person would've ran away after seeing this," I looked into her blue eyes trying to find answers but they gave away nothing.

"Who say i'm normal. No ones ever treated be like I belonged. I've always been an outcasted, a freak. Just because I believe in things that they don't. Even my own parents didn't want me because I not who they wanted me to be. I am anything, but normal." I feel like ripping her parents heads off. I mean who abandons there own daughter!

"Well, sometimes its good thing to be different, " I gave her a fangy, but reassuring smile.

"Thanks," she walked towards me a stuck her had out, " I'm Christina, but please call me Chris." I shook her hand," Well Chris I'm Bellatrix, but call me Bella or Bells. Anythin' but Bellatrix."

"Ok how bout Trixie!" I growled. While she giggled.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please," she pouty at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I sigh, " Fine, but than I get to call you Tina." I gave a wicked smile.

"I don't care just anything but Christina. I hate that name!" I laugh at the look on her face.

"Ok Tina do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes please. I dont know why but I feel safe with you." Tina pleaded.

"I would neva let anythin' hurt ya, Suga'" I hugged hugged her for a minute before saying, " Ok girl jump on my back lets go to my place." I crouched for she can get on my back and took off once she was on.  
She gasped, "Wow." I chuckled.

"Yep, it's something you get use to," I love the speed it's the only time it can relax and be worry free. Tina rested her head on my shoulder with her cheek against my neck. I ran at full speed and was in the woods near the Cullen house in 5 minutes.

"Where are we?" Tina asked in a cautious voice.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington." I said with an entusiasctic voice.

"Cool," she looks around, " you don't live in the woods do you?"

I laugh, " No I need to change back to ma normal form before going into my boyfriend's family's house," I withdrew my horns, made my hair shorter while changing it back to brown and traded my neon green eyes for boring brown ones.

"Your boyfriend and his family don't know?" Tina turned her head curiously to the side.

" Nope and I intend on keepin' it that way for as long as I can. Oh and just to give ya a heads up they're veggie vampires." I grabbed her hand and began walked into the house. Everyone in the living room turned to heads towards us.

Tina cleared her throat and spoke with a joking tone, "So your the veggie vamps..." 


	3. Chapter 3:Family Reunion

"So your the veggie vamps..."

Everyone stared at Tina in shock.

"Tina!" I shout-whispered.

"What? I just getting out of the way?" She shrugged her shoulder and gave me an innocent look.

"Yeah but could you be any less blunt!"

"Yes, Yes I can, " she chuckled.

"Ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Emmett boomed. Tina and I turned our heads to see all of the Cullens', even Rose, staring at us wide-eyed.

"Well let me and Trixe sit down and then we'll answer any questions, " Tina dragged me to a empty loveseat, sat down and pull me into her lap.

"That's kidnapping ya'know," I smirked at her not at all uncomforable sitting in her lap.

"Oh hush you, now ask away vamps," I glared at her before turning to the Cullens'.

Carlisle spoke first, "Bella where were you. We've been looking everywhere, but your scent just disappear."

I smirked, " I went to my house get some stuff-"

Tina interrupted, " when she saw that three man were following me into an alley and came to help me."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Edward yelled.

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FUDGEPACKER AND LET ME FINISH THE STORY! I SWEAR IF YOU INTERRUPTE ME AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITANT RIPPING YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVING IT UP YOUR ASS!" Tina yelled back. I'm so proud of her. She would make a great sister...

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, "she glare at Edward, "Trixe saw the guys following me and came to help. She disttacted the guys for I could run but I could just leave her there, so I stayed. I couldn't hear what they were saying but something one of the guys said pissed her off. And when she got pissed off she went crazy! She fucking attacked them! I won't go into detail but I just going to say that I hope those men do NOT rest in peace. Anyway I had no where to go so Trixe invited me to stay with her for a while." Tina finished with a sigh as everyone one in the room were staring at my hands and cloth. I look down.

"Crap..." I murmured. My clothes were bloody and a bit torn and there was dry blood all over my hand.

"Oh shit sorry Trixe I forgot to remind you!" Tina whispered gripping my shoulder,

"It's ok Tina, it's alittle blood," it's true I've seen way more back home. I leaned into Tina as she wraps her arms around my waist tracing soothing circles on my arm.

"A little blood! A little blood! Bella you just murdered three people and are covered in their blood! How can you be so calm about this!" Alice shrieked. I glared at her with as much hate as I could muster making her shrink back.

"Those man were not people, they were monsters and deserved to be punished for going after my new sister. Oh and Alice I can deal with blood, I have been my entire life, " I said in a cold dead voice. How dare she question me! The Princess of Hell!

"Trixe calm down before you do something you'll regret later." Tina spoke in a cautious, but soothing voice. I tooking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"I'm okay now. Thanks Tina. I owe you one, that would have been messy." I spoke in a neutral voice.

"We're sisters it's the least I could do." The Cullens' stood frozen until I heard the familiar sound of Alice gasping. I look over to her to saw her staring into space before focusing back into the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry I saw it too late. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, and Felix are going to be here in 5 seconds. I'm sorry, " Alice looked down in shame while everyone else, except for me and Tina, were on high alert.

Knock, Knock!

"Come out, Come out Princess Trixess! Come out, Come out where ever you are!" Jane hollered! I gasped and jumping out of Tina's lapping, heading for the door- only to be blocked by Edward.

"No Bella, that's dangerous." He scolded me, pointing his finger at me like I was a child. That's it! I turned into my natural form and bit his finger out, spitting it out. He screamed while everybody else gasped.

"No one and I repeat NO ONE point their finger at The Princess of Hell!" I snarled before pushing Fuckward out of the way and open the door, revealing the lovely, smiling faces of my brother and sister- Jane and Alec- with Felix, Chelsea, and Demetri flanking them.

"I see someone got you angry, Trixster. Who's the poor fella?" Alec gave me his world famous smirk as Jane laughed.

"Alecal and J!" I laughted myself at them bringing them into a bone crushing hug.

"Woah there Princess Trixess. Don't break us!" I chuckled before releasing them.

"I just missed you guys so much! It's not the same without you with me!" I let my blood red tears stream down my face.

"Hey, hey. None of that, B! This is suppose to be a happy reunion, but since your ignoring us I guess D, Chels, and I should just go." Felix turns around and begins walking away.

"Oh no you don't, Fucker!" I jumping onto Felix's back bringing him down to the ground with me on him. I spoke in a sickly, sweet voice" You know I love you, don't you, Fucker?" I batted my lashes at him.

"I know you do, B. I'm just fucking around! You didn't have to go crazy shit on me!" I laughed and help Felix up.

"Oh admit it, you love me just as I am, " He pulls me in a bearhug that would have put Emmett's to shame. Shhhhhhh don't tell him!

"Yes I do, Baby B," He murmured kissing the top of my head before setting me down.

"Hello! We want the love too, Bitchy Trixie!" Chelsea spoking with her heavy italian accent.

"Well than, all you had to do was ask! Come here, Chels and you too, D!" They both ran up to me sandwitching me between them.

"We missed ya, Trix." He kissed my cheek as Chelsea kissed my other before releasing me.

"I missed all of ya! I wish I didn't have to wait for a mission to see all your crazy asses," I smiled at my other family.

"Bella, love, can you please tell me what's going on?" Shit Edward... 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome home guys

*BELLA*

"Bella, love, can you please tell me what's going on?" I sigh and signal everyone to follow me into the Cullen's house. The air was tense and everyone was separated into two sides of the living room.

On the right, Tina and I were sitting next to each other on the love seat with Jane sitting on my lap and Alec sitting comfortably on a arm rest. Felix sat Indian style on the floor with Chelsea on his lap and Demetri was standing next to them cross-armed, leaning against the wall- scoping out the area probably.

On the left, the Cullen man were leaning against the wall as the Cullen women sat comfortably on the couch.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'd apologize, but there's nothing to apologize for. So I ll just explain an you will listen... I'm sure you've seen me act weirdly here or disappear suddenly an I have a reason for that- My father has many names, like Satan, Lucifer, The Evil One, Devil..."

Rosalie snorted, "She delusional!"

I snarled and my flaming red hair literally turned on fire. I tried to get up but Jane, Alec, and Tina were restraining me. Sure I could have easily have thrown them off but no matter how mad I get, I would never, NEVER, hurt my brother and sisters.

"Sister, let me deal with this," The Cullen's gasped as Jane patted my shoulder and got out of my lap, beginning to stalk towards Rosalie. Emmett began to walk over there but I use one of my many powers to freeze him.

Once Jane was directly in front of Rose, she let herself transform into her natural form. Her blond hair bursted out of her professional bun growing, turning as white as snow as her mini horns began to grow out of the top of her head. Jane's eye had an evil twinkle, she inherited from my father, as her eye turned into a flaming red. She looked exactly like my mother. I smiled sadly at that thought, I felt Alec squeezed my hand. He saw it too...

"How dare you speech to Princess Bellatrix like that! You are lucky our father isn't now hear right now! The last person who spoke to a royal like that was throw to suffer in the fieriest pits of hell for all eternity!" Jane was practically seething as Rosalie shrunk into the sofa.

"Sister, please calm down," everyone gasped, again, (clearly they're stupider than I thought) while I open my arm as an invitation to sit on my lap-which she graciously accepted. When she sat now I began to hum a song my mother use to sing me when I was little, as I played with Jane marvelous white hair. It calm Jane down quickly.

"Sister!" Edward shrieked in a high tone.

I growled," Yes, Jane and Alec are my brother and sister by blood, but Tina, Demetri, Felix, and Chelsea are as much as my family as they are, Edward," I sneered, " If you can accept that them you clearly don't love me." Everyone was staring at me, shocked.

"What are you saying Bella?" Are you really that stupid Fuckward?

"I'm saying we're over," I smiled at him sweetly and unfreezed Emmett, mentally commanding him to restrain his brother before he does anything stupid.

"Emmett let me go, " Edward struggles and screams, "After everything I've done for you bitch, this is what I get! You insufferable whore!"

"Jane?" I look at her and nodded.

Jane smiled wickedly and narrowed her eyes at Edward, "Pain." Edward screamed bloody murder.

"No," Esme screamed, " Please! Please! Don't hurt my son! Please..." I sent a dose of calm and fatigue at her making her go limp on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Esme! My love, please open your eye! Open your eye! What did you do to her!" He hollered over Edward's screams, his eyes filled with fury.

"I put her to 'sleep'. Don't worry the affects will wear off in an hour or so. I didn't think she could bear hearing Edward's screams." I explained loudly. He nodded, glad that Esme didn't have to hear the screams.

"Janey I think that's enough," I said in a normal voice knowing that Jane will hear me.

His screams stopped when Jane looked at me and pouting while crossing her arms across her chest, looking like a child that doesn't get her way.

"You'll probably get a chance later, " I smiled brightly as I see my sisters eyes light up like a child on Christmas. I look around the room. Emmett was holding a panting Edward while Rosalie and Alice were frozen stiff on the couch staring at Emmett and Edward in shock while Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Esme (who was still knocked out) in his lap. Everyone else, including me and Jane, stayed where they were, except for Jasper. He was now leaning against next to Demetri staring at me with amazement and awe. I had to look away at the intensity of his stare so I look toward Edward who was glaring at me. I hissed and laughed when he shrunk back in fear.

"You are truly pathetic Edward. You acting like a golden child, but anyone who isn't blind can see your just scum. A dirty, filthy scumbag," I laughed darkly, "You think I didn't know about you and Tanya! You are a pathetic excuse for a man!" I growled deeply at him.

"At least she put out!" He hissed. I put Jane on Tina's lap, got up and stood in front of him.

"'Cause I didn't want a baby dick in me, " I spat, putting on my hand on his chest and said, "Pain." He screamed louder than ever before. I took a deep breathe making my hair turn on fire just to make to pain even more intense. His screams echo the entire house, he begged for me to stop, but I didn't. I won't, not yet. I've done everything I could to keep someone just because I loved the idea of being loved. Not anymore. I put all the pain and suffering I've ever feel because of him into his body. He was probably feeling pain that was even worse than the change. After 10 minutes I took my hand off his chest and sat back down on the couch.

I glared at his panting figure, making him flinch, and spoke coldly and clearly, "If you speak to me like you did before, the pain that you've just feel will feel just like a pinch. Am I clear?" He nodded quickly, "Good now some new additions are going to arrive tomorrow, so I going show our guests where there staying and if I hear from any of them that any one of you has bothered them in any way. Well I'm just going to say, 'Hell have no fury like a women's scorn.'"

I signaled the others(A/N Just so ya know others the new people, not the Cullen s) to follow me outside and as I began to walk away from the Cullen household I let Emmett release Fuckward. That was awesome! I like this new Bella! I heard Emmett boom. I smirked, nothing new about this honey, i thought, you just haven't seen the real me before. Once we were a few feet away from the river I warned the others, "Everyone get behind me if you fuckers don't want to break anything. I closed my eyes and focused on the earth in front, I thought about everyone that came or is coming, all of their different personalities- including my own. I took a deep a moved hands sculpting the earth pulling in all directions- building. I put everyone personalities into it, all there emotions- them basically. After a few minutes I was done and open my eyes to see a big, two story house. It had a natural feel to it, vines all over one sides on the house, on the only wall of the house, the rest of the walls were of made of glass (A/N rocks can make glass). I turn around and see that everyone was standing there staring at the house in shock, even the Cullen s were standing on their porch staring at the house.

"Welcome home guys..." 


	5. Chapter 5:My mom

A/N OK guys this might be a little too descriptive so you might get bored and not want to read it so if you don't. Don't go whining to me later in the review saying shit 'OMG this was sooooo boring' cuz i warned you.  
_

"Welcome home guys..." I walked up to the large stone door, gesturing the others to follow, and pushed it open. Directly in front of the a large stone stair case that went of to the second floor, next to it was the living room. I started to tear up a little. It looks so much like home, I thought. In the living room, on the only wall of the house there was a fireplace with a blue-green fire already flickering in it, the floors were a dark smooth rock, and the was two black couches that made an L shape with a dark red, stone coffee table in front of it and a black love-seat on the other side of the stone table. Everyone gasped in awe a they took in the living room.

"Wow... It's- It's beautiful!" Jane yelled as jump up and down clapping. She ran up to me and hugged me, " I love it! It's just like home," she murmured into my chest as she tightened her grip. I kissed her white-haired little head and sighed. I'm not the only one that missed home. I felt 5 pair of arms wrap themselves around me and Jane.

Alec kissed me cheek, "I miss home, too." Everyone gave a final squeeze before releasing me.

"OK enough of the fucking mushy shit! Look around god dammit! I'm gonna say this once and once only. D and Chels (A/N They're mates in my story) your rooms up the stair to the right, Alecal yours is next to their's, and Janey yours is across to his. Tina your room is up the stair to the left, mine rooms next hers and Felix is across from me. Everyone got it?"They nodded,"Go!" Everyone ran upstairs and to their room. I smirked, they're gonna love it, i thought. I heard the guys gasp and the girl squeal. I knew it, i thought smugly as I walked up the stairs and into my room. Now it was my turn to gasp. It was beautiful...

An entire wall in the room was a window and the rest were paint a dark red, the floor was the same smooth dark stone like downstairs floor, against a wall off to my right- in the center of it- was a enormous king sized bed with a black metal bed frame with post that had candle holder on there were four lit, red candle in them. The bed had red, silky cover and had four puffy, black pillows- that were also made of silk. In the middle of the bed was my favorite stuff skull. (A/N just in case ya get confused it's a stuff animal skull head.) On either side of the bed, there were black night stands with were black skull candles that were lit. Of to my left there where two black door and in between them was a high bookcase that was fill with book from back home and Charlie's house.

I opened the first opened the door closest to me. It was an ENORMOUS closet- it was about the size of my room at Charlie's house. I looked at all of the clothes that were already in there- all dark colors. I laughed quietly. My closets bigger than Alice's, I thought smugly to myself.

I walked out of the closet and walked into the other door. It was the bathroom. The walls were painted a dirty red and the floor had black tiles. I flipped the light switch and see five black metal scones with a red candle get lit. One of the scones were on between the separate his and her sinks above a little stone table that was about the same height as the sink. Two of them were on either side of the larger than average bath tub. The last two with on either side, outside, of the shower.

I smiled, I love this. It's just like home, I thought sadly, I should go visit dad soon.

Someone knocked on my door, "Trixe there someone here to see you." I got out of the bathroom and open the door, revealing a very happy Tina.

"Who?" Who would come very me now? The Cullen's are probably still in shock and the other won't arrive until tomorrow.

"The blond, southern guy from the Cullen' house,"Tina replied and added, " He's downstairs in the living room, don't keep the cowboy waiting," she smirked and went back to envying her room. Jasper? What's he doing here? I sighed, there's one way to find out. I left my room and went downstairs, finding him sitting down patiently on the couch. I took and deep breathe and change back to my hidden form, don't want to scare him.

"Jasper." His head shot up and look and look at me in disappoint me. I don't know why but this hurt me a lot.

"Isabella." He acknowledged me. I felt me blood boil a bit as he called me that.

I growled, "My name is Bellatrix, asshole. Get it right or get da fuck out of my house."

He gave me a badass cowboy smirk and said something that pulled me over the edge, " No right now you look like weak, powerless Isabella Marie Swan."

I snarled, leaped at him, changed back to my natural form, and pinned him down while gripped his neck, "Never call me weak because compared to me you are the weak one."

He laughed! "Glad to finally me you, Bellatrix." He planned this didn't he?

I get off him and murmured,"doughbag."

"Been called worse, Darlin'." He gave me another smug badass cowboy smirk, which caused me to growl at him.

"Why the fuck are you here anyway," he try to fain mock-hurt, but there was pain in his eyes. I felt a bit of guilt.

"What? Are you happy to see you dear friend Jasper?" He asked me mockingly with pain still in his eyes.

I sat down next him on the couch and put my hand on his knee, " Of course I'm happy to see you Jasper. I just thought it would be a while before any of the Cullen's wanted to see me because of the little show me an my family just gave you a few hours ago." my voice cracked at the end as I moved my thumb in soothing circles on his knee.

Jasper pulled me into his lap and hugged me fiercely, "Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhh. Bella, I would neva abandon you just because of what happened or what you are. Also, I found most of the situation funny an Edward deserved what he got. That child needs to learn how to respect." I snuggled into his chest and took a few calming breaths, trying to stop the bloody tear that were rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's ridiculous!" I tried to get out of his lap, embarrassed, but he held me tighter.

"It's not ridiculous, Sugar. You can't always hold everythin in. In my human life, I remember ma Mama- may she rest in peace- once told me a sayin'. It was, 'People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long.' You've been strong Bella. But even the most strongest of people cry an do ya know what I think?" I look into his golden eyes.

"What?" I murmured.

"I think it makes people even stronger to have the courage to cry an not be ashamed of it." My throat tightened as I let out a strangled sob and wrap my arms around him.

"That's the second most inspiring thing someone's ever said to me." No one can ever one up what mom told me before... I stopped. No, don't think about it Bellatrix!

"Second?" He said confused.

"My mom told me something that I would never forget. It was "'It s sad, but sometimes, moving forward starts with goodbye.' That's because it's only goodbye for one and hello for another.""Another sob racked through me.

"Who did you say goodbye too?"

"My mom..."

A/N

Hey guys srry I havent up dated in a while. But I m back baby! And better than ever! I ve been think about posted a chapter every week. Soooooo since today I m posting this on a monday Imma post one chapter every monday! 


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Back Major

**A/N**

**I switching up the POV's! I hope ya'll like it!**

*JASPER*

"My mom... Her name was Jade Aleka Ever-Nox. She served her name well, "She chuckled darkly," She was a spit-fire if anyone ever provoked her, but she loved me and my father fiercely. If anyone ever posed a threat to me or him she would torch their asses. I'm sure she would have done that same thing for Jane and Alec." Her eye looked distant, as if she was seeing something beyond this very room. I can't believe Bella had to go through the lose of her mother.

I rubbed her arm and tried to sooth her.

"What happen to her?" Even though I couldn't feel her emotions, I could see her pain etched in every feature in her bloody teared face.

"She got pregnant..." I gave her a confused look but she didn't see it-her eyes were closed,"... with twins. I knew her and my father wanted another child, but never in my wildest dream did I imagine she would get pregnant with twin. You see that is very dangerous for the conceiver of the baby's, which was my mother. The sperm of the king of Hell, like my father's, is like... like sperm on steroids. It's very, very powerful. It take a lot of energy and time to recover just the give birth to one, so giving birth to two is deadly." Oh my God... Realization hit like a tidal wave.

"Those were her last words she said to me before she gave birth to Jane and Alec, I was 12 years old. Even through she knew how all of this was going to end, she never change her mind. My father nearly went crazy when she refused to give them up. She loved them already." She smiled sweetly with her eyes closed, still, which made me wonder what she was thinking.

"A penny for a thought," I tucked her hair behind her ear, mesmerized by the beautiful, fangy smile on here face.

"I remember when my mom was 6 months pregnant she threaten to torch my dad if he did get her her 'god-damn blood.' There was so much fear in my dad's face that it made him look like a scared child," She laughed sadly. A single bloody tear rolled down her cheek, "God I miss her so fucking much." I wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her since my gifts didn't work.

"I miss ma Mama too. You wanna know what I do when it hurts?"

"Throw the pain to an unsuspecting Emmett?" She teased and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That too, but I also just think about her. I never lock her away in my mind. Every now and then I think about how she used to sing to me and my sister, how she when make my father wash the dishes after she cooked, how she used to just scream for no aparrent reason and say it just helps. That woman is as hard as nail, but is also as soft as silk. I would never try to forget her." Her and my sister are the two things I remember the most in my human life. Their blond, their sea-blue eyes, their blinding white smiles. I felt sadness wash over me for a moment before I focus back on Bella.

"She sounds like a great women Jasper." She opens her eyes revealing a neon green and stares intensely into mine.

"Yous cheatin' on me women!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I look up to see the knowing faced Peter and a smiling Charlotte.

"Char- Char!" Bella squealed and launched herself toward Charlotte's open arms. Bella quickly attacked her with a heated kiss. WTF! I stand there with my mouth hanging open as Peter sat down next to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"I know, Major, believe me I know," He said sympathetically as the two women attacked each other lips. When they were done they both looked back at us and began to laugh. Peter was panting slightly as I sat there with my mouth wide open. Bella gave Char a lingering kiss before sitting down on my lap and said with a southern accent, "You know if ya don't close yur mouth ya gonna catch flies." Peter and Char, who sat on Peter's lap, chuckled at that comment.

"Ummm-I-You-She-," I stuttered? I'm the fucking Major, I've been through a fucking vampire war for goodness sake, and a girl is making me stutter!

"He's speechless," Peter boasted and threw a quick wink at me. He knows something...

"I know, Char-Char and I tend to have that affect on people," She giggled making snap out of my fucktarded trance and smiled at her. _She looks so beautiful..._ Wait, what? _Remember Jasper! You're with Alice!_

I took a deep breathe, " I need to go back to the main house before someone comes here to check on me. Bye." I got up and left, feeling Bella concern stare on me the entire time.

As I entered the house I came face to face with a pissed off Alice.

"What were _you _thinking Jasper! You should not of went to _Her _house! Didn't you see what she did to our family! That _**BITCH**_ knocked out Esme, froze and controlled Emmett, and fricking tortured Edward. How can you betray your _family_ by going to that whore pathetic excuse for a house." By the end of her little rant, I was in 'Major' mode.

"You do not fuckin' speak of her that way," I roared cause her to shrink in fear.

"Jazzy-" I cut her off.

"Don't ever called me that! I am not Jazzy. I am Major Jasper-fuckin'-Whitlock, you better learn that 'cause this is your only fucking warnin'. Bellatrix knocked Esme out for she wouldn't suffer, she froze Emmett for he wouldn't do anything stupid and controlled him to hold that _child _ back, and Edward deserve everything he got. You better learn to respect her for that and respect me or I will teach you the southern way how to respect those superior them you. Am I clear?"

"Why are you protecting that pathetic slut? I'm your mate!" _This girl played with fire again and now she's gonna get burnt. _I quickly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a wall, making it crack under the pressure. She whimpered in fear and pain.

"The only pathetic slut I see here is you. You are not my mate _Alice,"_I sneered her name," You never were and we both know it. The day you found me in the diner we agreed to be companions. Over the years I stayed here just to repay you for setting me back on track, but now I don't own you anything. This is not my family and you are not my mate." My grip on her neck tighten cause her to wail in pain.

"Jasper stop this right now!" Carlisle commanded. _He shouldn't of done that. _I sent him and Alice enough fear and pain that caused him to fall on his knees and to make her scream. I laughed and threw her on the ground next to Carlisle.

"I am not a puppet for you to pull the strings and make me do whatever you command, oh so precious leader," I sneered at Carlisle. The other ran downstairs screaming 'Carlisle' or 'Alice'.

Esme sobbed," How can you do this to your family?"

At that I just laughed darkly at," This is not a family, we are not humans. This is a coven, we're vampire. This coven need to stop trying to hide behind fancy cars and designer clothes and to stop trying to act like something you're not. I'm done acting. I'm a vampire and I'm not going to try to hide it. You should too." With that I walk out of the door and towards the Nox residence.

As I walked in I saw Bella leaning against the wall across from me looking look an angel. Her beautiful, wavy red hair swirling like it was on fire, her piercing neon green staring at me with such admiration and her voice sound like bells, "Welcome back, Major..."

**A/N**

**So that's the long awaited chapter six! I hope you enjoyed and stay for next Monday's chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's go rile up some grub

**A/N**

**Hey guys and here we are! Chapter seven people! I wanted you guys to know what was happening while Major was cursing up the Cullen. So enjoy!**

*BELLA*

" I need to go back to the main house before someone comes here to check on me. Bye." With that Jasper sped out of here like a bat out of hell. _Pun intended. _

"Jane!" She was down the stair in a blink of an eye," Can you show Peter and Charlotte their rooms, it's next to yours?" She nodded and gestured them to follow her upstairs. Once they were out of sight I ran out of the door and towards the Cullen house.

Once I was close to the house I hear Alice scream,"What were _you _thinking Jasper! You should not of went to _Her _house! Didn't you see what she did to our family! That _**BITCH**_ knocked out Esme, froze and controlled Emmett, and fricking tortured Edward. How can you betray your _family_ by going to that whore pathetic excuse for a house."_What the that bitch just say?_ I look through the mirror wall to see one _pissed _off Jasper. He was in 'Major' mode as he and Peter call it and he look sexy as hell.

"You do not fuckin' speak of her that way," Jasper roared cause the bitch to shrink back in fear.

"Jazzy-" he cut her off. _Shit I wish I was human. I could be eatin' some popcorn while enjoy the show. Major Whoops Some Bitchy Pixie Ass, _I laughed quietly at the thought.

"Don't ever called me that! I am not Jazzy. I am Major Jasper-fuckin'-Whitlock," _Hell yeah! "_you better learn that 'cause this is your only fucking warnin'. Bellatrix knocked Esme out for she wouldn't suffer, she froze Emmett for he wouldn't do anything stupid and controlled him to hold that _child _ back, and Edward deserve everything he got. You better learn to respect her for that and respect me or I will teach you the southern way how to respect those superior them you. Am I clear?" That make my eyes well up. No one besides my family has accepted or defended me the way he has.

"Why are you protecting that pathetic slut? I'm your mate!" Alice shrieked. Jealousy swelled up inside me at her words. Jasper quickly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a wall, making it crack under the pressure, causing her whimpered in fear and pain.

"The only pathetic slut I see here is you. You are not my mate _Alice," Wait what?_" You never were and we both know it. The day you found me in the diner we agreed to be companions. Over the years I stayed here just to repay you for setting me back on track, but now I don't own you anything. This is not my family and you are not my mate." His grip on her neck tighten cause her to wail in pain. I did a little dance at that news.

"Jasper stop this right now!" Carlisle commanded. _Damn he shouldn't of done that. Why the fuck can't I fuckin' eat popcorn!Ugrhh! _The next thing I know Carlisle is one his knee whimpering and moan and Alice began to wail louder in pain and fear. At that he just laughed and threw Alice on the floor next the Carlisle.

"I am not a puppet for you to pull the strings and make me do whatever you command, oh so precious leader," He sneered at Carlisle. The other ran downstairs screaming 'Carlisle' or 'Alice'.

Esme sobbed," How can you do this to your family?" _Is she fucking stupid?_

In reply at just laughed," This is not a family, we are not humans. This is a coven, we're vampire. This coven need to stop trying to hide behind fancy cars and designer clothes and to stop trying to act like something you're not. I'm done acting. I'm a vampire and I'm not going to try to hide it. You should too." _Damn right!_ I saw he was going to leave so I ran back to my house and went inside. When I went inside I leaned against the wall across from the front door, waiting for him to come back.

Then there he was in all his glory, Major Jasper-fuckin'-Whitlock, not fucking pussy-ass _Jazzy. _He was panting from the fight, his honey colored hair ruffled, slightly in his face, and his dark eyes stared intense into mine making it impossible to look away.

"Welcome back Major..." I smirked.

"Did you enjoy the show darlin'?" He smirked at my shocked expression.

"How?" He shouldn't of sensed me. Nothing gets through me shield!

"Honey, how can I _not_ know where you are? I sensed you." He said it in a 'duh' tone.

"No! It's impossible! No one can sense me! No one can get through my shield!" I shrieked as my mind reeled: _Was I losing my touch? Why can he sense me? Am I vulnerable_ _now? What happening?_ I had no answers to these questions and so much more.

Jasper, no _'Major', _crossed the room and whispered into me ear, his breath tickling me skin, "Darlin' you should by now that nothing is impossible," this caused me to shiver, not in fear. No, never in fear. This shiver was entirely pleasure. I _liked_ the Major. I like that he was ruthless, brutally honest, and feared. But mostly I like that he was as _dangerous _as I am, even as a vampire. He would be unstoppable as a dark angel. (**A/N Dark angels are what the royals of Hell are called.) **_Unstoppable. _

"Do not doubt me Major and do _not_ challenge me. Once my hackles rise I can not stop my action afterwards." I whispered a warning into his ear like he did to me, "I have been challenge in the past and it did not go well."

He leaned back and stared at me curiously," Who was the last person to challenge you?"

I sighed not liking this story," My father."

He froze for a moment and then ask quickly,"What?" I sighed sadly and moved around him to sit down on the couch and patted the space next to me, quietly asking him to sit there.

When he did I began to speak, "You have to understand that I was very upset and hurt by my mother death, but I never took it out on my brother and sister. I love them and raised them like they were my own, but my father..." I, again, sighed sadly,"... my father was not so accepting. He and my mother were soul mates, they loved each other deeply. My father was mostly upset and didn't see why my mother give her life up for the twins. He became cold, very cold, hateful even. He wasn't his usual loving self to me. He never understood either why I loved the twins so much and cared for them. I explain as much as I could to him, but he wouldn't stop. He began to hate me as well as the twins. I protected them from him. I gave them as much love as I could, but I was so young. Over the years my father became more and more bitter and hateful toward us, his own children. He left us to fend for ourselves. By the time I was 27 ,I was frozen at the age of 18 and the twin were both 15, I became fed up with my father and bursted into his office yelling at him for what he has been doing. He became infuriated and began to threaten me and the twins. I did not take that too well and took the threat as a challenge. You see in my family when you challenge someone or someone challenges you, intentional or not, it means a battle. After me and my father battled we sustained injuries, but my love for the twin and hatred toward my father fuel me to winning. When I won my father refused to believe it and made me and the twins leave. He told me I can only return when I am mated and ready to take up the ruling in hell. I still love him and I miss the old him like hell. But Alec and Jane are worth it, they always have been worth it and I'm sure my mom knew that or she would've never gave herself up for them." I rubbed my stomach feeling my scar subconsciously while talking until Jasper grabbed my hand and look at me questionally.

I stood up and took off my bloody green T-shirt revealing four claw marks. It went from the tip of my left shoulder, into between my breasts, and down my stomach.

Jasper look angry, murderous even. He even growled a bit and roured," YOU _FATHER DID _THAT TO YOU!" He eyes turned even blacker- if thats even possible- as he started to pant angrily.

I kneeled before him and cupped his cheek making him look at me," You have to calm down Major. He got it worse than I did remember I won the fight." I reminded him looking deeply into his midnight eyes. He nodded but still look a bit anger.

"Ok I'll try calm down, I promise." He said while staring just as intensely as I was, his eyes turning onyx. He needs to feed.

"You need to feed," I echoed my thoughts.

"I'm fine," He looked down, signaling he was lying.

"I'll go with you if you want," He looked up at me, surprised.

"You hunt animal?" My nose wrinkled in disgust. _Ewwwwwww._

"No I don't, but I'll go with you and keep you company if you want," I suggested, but he just smirked.

"Nahh I'll go human huntin' wit ya. Da only reason I hunted animals was because of that bitch." He said with a southern accent I smiled at him, trying to imagine how sexy he would look with red eyes. _Hmmmmm._

"Let's go rile up some grub, cowboy..."

**A/N**

**I just want ya'll to know that on my profile page there is a poll of what pairing I should do for my next story. So go vote! Plus, if you guys have any ideas for a next story all you have to do is PM me! **

**~Aimy**


	8. Chapter 8: Six words

**A/N**

**Hello fellow readers! Are ya exciting for this chapter because I am! OK before you read I just want you guys to know that if your confused by anything ask me in the reviews and I'll answer your questions in the next update! Enjoy!**

*BELLA*

"Let's go rile up some grub, cowboy..." Then we ran, I don't know where, we just tried to enjoy each others company and the wind and speed. I let out a breathy laugh and looked at Jasper. _He looks so beautiful... _He gave me a breath-taking smile making his golden eye twinkle with excitement.

"We should stop soon," I reminder him.

"I know," but we didn't stop. We ran until we were on the edge of land and sea.

"OK Major you have two option: Hunt my way, which is killing evil people like rapists, murderers and so on, _or _you can just hunt the nomad way, just kill random people. Choose?" My question hung there for a moment before he replied with a bad-ass cowboy smirk:

"Your way, ma'am."

"Than follow me soldier," I ran and realized we were in New York City (**A/n I live near here YAAAYYY! sorry just had to say it.) **This is going to be easy, a lot of people go missing in New York. I look down at my clothes and saw that I wear a bloody T-shirt and a pair of muddy jeans while my feet remained barefoot. _That won't do... _I ripped the sleeves off and rip the collar to make the shirt show more cleavage. After I finished with that I ripped the jeans to make them look like short-shorts.

"How do I look?" I twirled in a circle showing him my 'new' look.

"Um-I-I," He cleared his throat," Y-You look great, but you might want to hide the horns and your eyes." _Awwww he's nervous! _I smirked at him as my eyes and hair turned brown and withdrew my horn and fangs. I probably looked like a messed but I don't care.

I smiled at him now," Ok Jasper stay hidden until I tell you to." I walked shyly into any alley trying to look like a scared, innocent girl.

"Hey look guy look at what we found... again!" I turned around looking sad and saw four men. They were the guys from Port Angeles. I smirked inwardly, _I'm going to have fun with this._

The most courageous one step forward like the last time and smiled predatorily at me. Little does he one that he's my prey... He look exactly the same; heavyset, dark haired, slimy, disgusting... And so the fun begins... I looked up confidently and smiled evilly at him making him shrink back a bit. He was probably half-expected me to run away or something.

"Hello, what's your name handsome."

"Hey, I'm Randy, honey why don't you come back home with us." He tried to look seductive, but failed.

" I'm sorry but I don't feel like getting raped today, Randy" I said causally and shock the hell out of him.

"Well that's not really your choice," He grabbed my arm pulling me towards the group, but I didn't go quietly. I fought like a human, flailing my arms and kicking my legs frantically. Once they all got a hold of me and thought they've won I yelled," Now Jasper!" The second I said his name he popped up behind Randy's shoulder, like the serial killer does in a horror movie, and bit down on his neck drinking him dry in seconds. When he threw Randy on the floor, he focused on one of the guys in the group that hand his hand an inch below my left breast. He snarled as he yelled," MINE!" and launched himself at the guy. _I'm yours..._ As he did that I changed back to my natural form and broke the remaining two guys left for they couldn't run and decided to have some fun while Jasper was torturing the other man.

"What are you names?" I purred staring at both of the frightened man.

"I-I'm Johnny and he's R-Rob," The smallest man stuttered as the bigger guy that reminding me of Emmett, tried to glare at me to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Fuck you, you psychotic bitch," Rob voice trembled a bit at the end.

"Ah, ah, ah," I wiggled my finger in his face," Is that any way to treat your killer? Oh wait it is," I laugh evilly. Realization finally registered itself in his face as he realized he was staring his death in the face. Then the begging come...

"Please, please don't-" I cut the big one off.

"Sorry I'm too much of a bitch," I bent down and bit down on his neck and drank his blood greedily. Once he ran dry I threw him aside and saddle the small one , which made Jasper growl, and smiled as innocently as I could," Since you've been good I'll make yours quick and sweet." I pulled him into a deep kiss before snapping his neck and drinking out his blood. When I was done I got up to face a growling, red-eyed Major.

"What?"

"Why did you have to kiss him Bella!" _How dare he!_

"Who the fuck are you the tell me who I do or don't kiss!" He didn't even answer. I yelled louder," You don't have the right! You have no claim on me, you're not my mate!" _Liesss._

"You know Alice was right you are a whore!" That cut me deep, bringing a crippling pain with it. It must have shown on my face because he whispered," Bella, I-"

I interrupted," At least now I know what you really think of me." My voice cracked as I held the tears at bay. I turned around to run away but he grabbed my arm to turn me back to face him.

He face was full of regret, "Bella I didn't mean it," He pleaded with me.

"Then why the fuck did you say it!" He flinched," Huh! Then why did you fucking say!" I practically yelled in his face.

He let got of my arm and cradle my face in his hands, "Because I love you Bellatrix Nox." Then he kissed me.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffy guys, but I just had to do it! In the last chapter I posted I told you guys about a poll on my profile for which pairing I should do for my next story, I just wanted you guys to know the polls are gonna close on 6-25-12 (June 25, 2012). I hope you guys like the story and see ya'll next Monday!**

**~Aimy**


	9. Chapter 9: Pain and Love

***BELLA***

The kiss was like nothing I've ever done before. His cool lips pressed, moving against mine, urging me to kissed him back but I was shocked. He pushed me making me step back until I was pressed against a wall in the alley. One of his hands were securely on the back of my neck holding me to him, as the other one was on my lower back pushing me to him as well. After the shock wore off I used as much strength as I could to push him off me, making him fly a few yards back.

"What the fuck Jasper? You can't call me a fucking _whore_ than say you love me and than fucking kiss me! I mean WHAT THE FUCK!" I started the feeling an intense pain in my back as I started to shake.

"Bella are okay, your shaking?" Jasper asked with a concern look on his face as he got up from the ground.

"Shut the fuck up, just shut up!" My head started to pound as the pain in my back started to burn as well. I screamed and fell to the floor. I was on fire.

"Bella," I heard Jasper run to my side and gasp. The burning started to fade along with the pain leaving me panting on the floor. _What the hell just happening? _I thought as I got up from the ground with some help from Jasper.

"Bella your glowing."

"Fuck Jasper now is not the time for compliments." I snarled. I'm mean serious what wrong with this guy!

"No I mean your literally glowing." He insisted. _What? _I looked down at my hands to see that my see that my skin was actually glowing. Holy shit...

"I'm complete..." I mumbled.

"Complete how?"

"Don't you see?" He walk towards me and grabbed my shoulders gently.

"See what, Bella?"

My eyes welled up a bit," Your my mate, the process is complete. I am a full dark angel." My voice was full of power as my mate looked at me in awe. I took a deep breathe and centered myself. My nails grew long and sharp forming claws, my hair became aflame, my eye brightened, and my wings grew- which ripped the back of my already ripped shirt. I looked sideways to get a good look at my wings; they were about 5 feet long each with pitch black feathers. They were beautiful...

I turned my gaze to meet a pair of beautiful ruby eyes and placed my clawed hands on top of his and lifted them off my shoulders to intwine them. It felt right... " Do you Jasper Whitlock, God of War, accept me, Bellatrix Nox, as your mate for as long as you shall live- no matter what the consequences are?"

He squeezed my hands before replying firmly, "Yes, I do. But do you Bellatrix Nox, Princess of Hell, accept me, Jasper Whitlock, as your mate for as long as you shall live- no matter what the consequences are?"

My eyes welled up as I whispered, "I do. Ego diligo vos." _(I love you) _I spoke in Latin before kissing him deeply and passionately," We're mated." I muttered as I trailed down his jaw then down his neck and growled a low growled before saying, "Mine!" and biting into his neck pushing as much of my venom as I can in one bite. Jasper began to writhe and scream in pain.

"W-Whaaaaat'sss ha-happpeennning!" He yelled.

I hugged him and tried to sooth him," Shhhhhhhh, Shhhhhhhh you changin', Darlin'. Don't worry it only last a day. Your gonna be OK, Suga, your gonna be OK." He calmed down a bit and lowered his scream into small, quiet whimpers and moans. I pick him up in my arm and launched myself, with Jasper in my arms, into the sky and began to fly to my house-still trying to sooth him-to arrive in only a few minutes. Once I landed, I changed back to my hidden form- which has changed. My hair was now black with red highlight and my eye were also now a sparkling blue. When I was done changing I went inside and ran upstairs, running past everyone **(A/N Cullen's and Nox's minus Edward and Alice)** who sat in the living room with worried expressions, to go straight my room to lie a whimpering Jasper on the bed. He began to whimper and moan louder and louder making an idea pop into my head.

I laid down next to him and began to sing softly in Latin:

"Meus diligo eram sent ut mihi super ocean,

Meus diligo eram portatus per profundum.

Unus nox noctis ut eog iacio in beach,

Meus diligo instituo suus via volo.

Ego vigilo navis silicis,

Ego vigilo fluctus volvo,

Ego saw levitas mico in divum.

Filiolus erant tutela meus cargo,

Ut iacio in scrinium of vir sailing per.

Suus eyes erant amo aequora,

A profundus puteulanus ut pallium meus spiritus.

Suus somes eram formator ex marble,

A os ut memor insquequo meus nex.

Ex ut moment in,

Nos could nunquam exsisto secui.

Nostrum pectus pectoris erant combined,

Nostrum diligo had been coepi.

Sulum moment per him eram meus primoris quod meus permaneo,

Ego gratias ago profundum pro addo meus tendo,

meus posterus quod preteritus."

_(My love was sent to me over the ocean,_

_My love was carried by the sea._

_One night as I lay on the beach,_

_My love found his way to me._

_I watched the boat rock,_

_I watched the waves roll,_

_I saw lightning flash in the sky._

_The Gods were protecting my cargo,_

_That lay in the chest of the man sailing by._

_His eyes were like the water,_

_A deep blue that stole my breath._

_His body was fashioned from marble,_

_A sight to remember until my death._

_From that moment on,_

_We could never be parted._

_Our hearts were combined,_

_Our love had been started._

_Every moment with him was my first and my last,_

_I thank the sea for bringing my present, my future and past.) _

_**(A/N I do **__**not**__** own this song!)**_

Jasper breathing turned deep and even as I cuddled into his chest a bit and started to think about the amazing person that used to sing this song to me. My mother.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Jane and Alec walked in, both in their natural forms. Jane with her fierce red eyes and white wavy hair that came up to up waist. Alec with his bright neon green eyes with speck of red in them and his red ruffled hair the came to his shoulders. They both sat on the edge of the with calm and wary eyes. They probably heard me singing.

"Are you sure about this Trixster?"

"I'm sure, Alecal. I love him."

***JASPER***

One second we're kissing, the other second I'm feeling a sharp pain on my neck. I screamed and yelled while Bella tried to sooth me. Her whispers echo through my head seeming muffled, but I still heard her. Her voice made the pain and burning lower, but not enough. I still whimpered and moan a bit. Then after a while, I dont know how long, the pain became more intense.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," I moaned loudly. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I repeated in my head_. Shit! _Above it all I heard _her _voice. She was singing something in Latin. (**A/n I don't wanna repeat so imagine her singing the song here.) **Her voice was soothing, it took away all the pain as I began to sink into a peaceful, calm darkness.

The last thing I heard was Bella say," I'm sure, Alecal. I love him." _She loves me, _I thought before sinking completely into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: Uh oh

**A/N**

**Hi people! You guy thought I wasn't update this Monday huh? Wrong! Somepeople asked me some question in the reviews so read the answer at the end of the story! Enjoy!**

*****30 hours later*****

***JASPER***

Darkness was all I saw, well at least this is better than the pain. God that hurt worse than the transformation. But if forever with Bella is what I'm getting out of this, I would go through the burning a thousand more times. I can't believe that in such a small time that I found out that Bella isn't human and that she's my mate. She mine...

***MAJOR***

After this is over I'll make her mine and no one else. If Edward even think about going near my Bella I'm going to torch his ass and dance around the ashes. No one is going to touch my Bella. She mine!

***BELLA***

I have been sitting by his side the entire change. Jane and Alec tried to get me to leave the room, but I can't. I _can't _leave his side. No... I _**won't **_leave his side. I have to be with him in case something happens to him. The transformation is taking longer than usual and I don't know why! Did I do something wrong? No I couldn't of... He's getting as warm as me, but there still no heart beat. Why?

I pulled out of my thoughts by someone picking me up and carrying me fireman style downstairs.

"Fucker put me down!" I hit his back.

"Nope we got some planning to do!" I growled and crossed my arm as he sat me down in the sofa between Alec and Jane. Charlotte skipped into the room and sat down on my lap as her mate leaned against the front door watched us in amusement while Tina sits next to Alec and Felix next to Jane as Demetri and Chelsea sit together in the loveseat. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Felix and Jane and Tina and Alec. Haha I knew it, I knew it... I sing in my head.

"Whats going on?" I look and my brother and sister with a smirk plastered on my face.

Felix grabbed Jane's hand while Alec grabs Tina's confirming my thoughts.

"I'm going have to fix your rooms." ughhh more work...

Alec spoke then," Actually we already fixed it while you were in you room." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Ok now why was I carried down here," I glared at Felix.

"That was my plan!" Char exclaimed. My gaze softened when I looked at her. I could never get mad at Char, it's like being made at cute baby. Impossible. So I looked at Peter and glared at him.

"Ya could of stop them," He held is hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, calm your chiz. Ya don't need to get pissed at me! Why do you never get pissed at Char!" He looked like a whining 2-year-old.

"Because she loooooooveee meeee." She then saddled me and kissed me. She lick my bottom lip begging for permission, which I happily granted. The second I opened my mouth she shot her tongue into it making my moan softly. We battled for dominance which I quickly won. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer while sucking on her bottom lip before releasing her.

She quickly turned around in my lap and leaned her head against my shoulder. I giggled, everyone in the room had lust in their eyes.

Peter cleared his throat and gulp before asking, "What are we going to go about Maria?"

I looked at Demetri," Where is she now D?"

"She's in Houston, Boss girl." I smirked and closed my eyes for a vision can come to me. She has a thousand with her, give or take, but no mental or physical shield. This is going to be easy.

"What did you see, sexy T?" Char smirked at me.

"She has about a thousand with her, but no shields."

"That's a piece of cake!" Felix exclaimed.

"We have to discuss something. Felix, Christina, Demetri, Chelsea, Charlotte and Peter. Do you want to be changed into dark angels?" They weren't shocked, they've been expecting me to ask soon or later.

"I want to be changed by Alec," Tina was the first one to speak. She looked so confident about it as she snuggled closer to Alec while he nodded, confirming that he'll do it.

After that Felix boomed," Hell yeah I'll change! But I want my Janey to do it." He scooped her up into his chest making Jane giggle while she nodded. I smiled, Jane has never looked that happy.

"Chels and I will changed. We love ya Tix and we're a family. Family sticks together."

"Who do you guys want to be changed by?"

Demetri spoke first, "You." I nodded and looked at Char.

"You know I'm up for it, Suga, and so is Petey!"

"I'll change you two tomorrow," I pointed at Char and Petey and then pointed at D and Chels," When are you two gonna be ready?"

Both of them got up," Now." Chels said.

"Ok let go the your room."We raced upstair up and went into their room. **( A/N Picture of their bedroom in my profile) **"Go lie down on the bed." They laid down side by side to each other and closed there eyes.

"It will only hurt for an hour or so because your near you mate and the rest of the time you'll just be asleep. Are you ready?" They both nodded with their eyes still closed. I tilt Chelsea and bit push in as much venom as possible and did the same to Demetri. When they both started screaming I went into one of their drawers and took out two T-shirts and stuffed them into each on their mouth to muffle their scream. They moved a bit but not a lot so I didn't have to tie them down. I heard Alec and Jane do the same to their mates, but I also heard something beautiful. Jasper's heart beat.

I ran out of the room and went into mine to see Jasper siting up in my, no _our, _bed. He looked beautiful in his natural form. He had sparkling blue with a bit of green in them, shoulder length dirty blond hair, pitch black wings, long black claw, and two small horns on the top of his head.

"Jasper," I launch myself at him changing into natural form myself and kissed him with as much passion as I could, not even bothering to ask for permission as I just shoved my tongue into his mouth beginning the quest for dominance began. He wouldn't back down and neither did I, until I bit down on his bottom lip and won.

"I love you, Jasper." I looked into his, now, dark blue eyes.

"Why did I taste Charlotte in your mouth?" His eyes were turn pitch black. Jasper wasn't with me anymore, Major was. Uh oh...

**A/N**

**Ok people questions!**

SkylerBlack- Is Bella a dom?

_**Good question. Yes Bella is a very dominant person, being soon to be Queen of Hell and all, but so is Jasper since he is the Major. Their relationship is going to have a lot of twist and turns because of this. **_

wendy1969- N**ow how in hell is he changing? Is she somehow making him a demon or some shit like that? **

_**As you saw in this chapter, Jasper is changing into a dark angel. So is the rest of the Nox's. A royal can change anyone they want into one. But with mates it more compulsive, that's why Bella bit Jasper the last chapter.**_

**~Aimy**


	11. Chapter 11: Steamy

**A/N**

**Hey! This chappie is lemony so if you don't like lemon I suggest you just go to the last POV. This is my first lemon so if you don't like it review and maybe I can ask someone to help a bit with the lemon.**

***BELLA***

I froze as I looked into the Major midnight eyes, not knowing what to say.

"You kissed her again didn't you?" I could practically see the anger, jealousy, and possessiveness pouring out of him.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" I said in a sickly sweet voice staring at him square in the eye.

He snapped.

He pinned me down on the bed and pressed his body onto mine as he pulled me into a deep, hungry kiss, making me moan as I tried to pull him closer to me.

"You're mine. Mine..." he whisper, trailing kisses down my neck.

***MAJOR***

"You're mine. Mine..." I whisper, trailing kisses down her neck and pulled her in a hard, hungry kiss onto her lips. I tangled one of my in her wild red hair, while the other one rips her broken shorts and underwear off roughly making her spread her her legs as I shoved tongue into her mouth and battled for dominance. When her doesn't back down I growled and slipped my hand in between us as I stroked her pussy, rubbing her swollen nub. Making her whimper and writhe under me. But she still wouldn't back down as she still thrusted her tongue against mine.

I kissed my way down her beautiful breasts and latched my mouth on right her nipple, sucking on it like a hungry newborn. She moaned and arched in pleasure as I switch to her neglected twin and repeating the process.

I knew she was on the brink so I bit down as she cried out, "Oh God!" and came on my fingers. I kissed my way back to her swollen, panting lips and gave a small growl.

"Jasper, not God," I growled in her face. But she just gave me a sexy smirk.

Suddenly she flipped us over and leaned down and whispered," Jasper..." She purred as she grinded into my rock hard cock while pulling me into a heated kiss, making us both moan.

***BELLA***

"Jasper..." I purred as I grinded into his hard-on while pulling me into a heated kiss, making us both moan.

"Bella..." He moaned as I pulled away and spoke seductively," I beat your cock is going to feel sooo good in my tight, wet pussy."

He growled and flipped us back around making her gasp. He begin rubbing his cock around my entrance, teasing me," What do you want?" He whispered in a husky voice.

"Hmmm... Fuck me, Major." The second he said that, he thruster into me, breaking my barrier, making me let out a strangled moan. The pain and pleasure were almost to much as I screamed, "Jay!"

He tried to stop to let me adjust, but I wouldn't have any of that. I bucked my hips, grinding into him causing him to thrust furiously into me making me scream out and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Major... Harder... Faster..." I moans out as I dug my claws in to his back making him moan along with me as he did as I said.

I was so close, but I needed something top push me over the edge, " Come with me." He commanded as he rubbed me nerve bud furiously.

I felt myself clench around him making us both find our release.

"Beeeelllll!"

"Jaaaayyyyy!"

We both panted as he laid on top of me.

I unwrapped my legs as he rolled over. Red meets blue he whispered, "I love you, Bellatrix Nox."

I smiled happily at him and whispered back, "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

***?POV*(A/N I'm sure everyone knows who this is)**

I spied on them as they said their, 'I love yous'. Soon Bella you will be mine. Soon. I ran away from their pathetic house and ran to the one person who knows how I feel. Alice.

"Soon they will me ours." She smirked evilly at me.

I returned it, "Ours. Whether they like it or not." _Mine._

**A/N **

**OK people that was chapter 11! I know it's was short, sorry about that, but I felt like it should stop there. I hope you like it! Oh and one more thing, there's this maybe one-shot that I don't really know if I should continue or not sooooo check it out and tell me what you think! Adios, see you next monday!**

**~Aimy**


	12. Chapter 12: Calm before the storm

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm a bit late! I hope it's worth. I just wanted you guys to know that there would be a lot of drama in this chappie, but the next one makes up for it. ENJOY!**

***BELLA***

We just laid there fucking and making love over and over and over. Seeing as we can't get tired. If we could stay there forever, we would. But alas I had responsibilities, such as Demetri and Chelsea, who were probably going to wake at any minute. Only if Jasper would let me get up.

"Come on Jay. I gotta go," I whined as he began to hold me tighter, clinging on for dear life, burying his head in my messy hair.

"No," he mumbled holding me tighten, if that was even possible.

"Come on, Jay." I whispered seductively in his ear causing him to shiver. "I'll make it worth you while tonight." I trailed my index finger up and down his arm.

"How?" He questioned in husky voice, causing me to shiver a bit myself.

I nibbled on his earlobe as I whispered back, "You'll have wait and see."

Suddenly I was laying on my back as Jasper hovered over me," I'm not a patient man, Darlin'." He growled before smashing his lips onto mine, clashing our teeth together, but I was beyond caring as I traced his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he happily granted. I shot my tongue into his mouth entangling with his in a battle for dominance, after a few second I quickly let him win just enjoying the feeling of the kiss and of his hard on pressed against my core making me wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while I buried my hands in his golden locks.

I began to moan as he begins to grind against me, but before we could do anything thing two hearts began to beat. Demetri and Chelsea were awake.

I gently pushed him off me, making him growl in annoyance, and ran to the closet to quickly put on a black, backless dress and black and white lace underwear and threw Jasper a pair of jeans and boxers. Can't be running around naked, can we? I chucked softly as I ran out of my room with my mate hot on my heels as I bursted into the newly changed couple's room. They looked good.

Chelsea had dark purple doe-like eyes, wavy light brown hair that was at waist-length, dark grey wings, long black claw, and two small horns on the top of her head.

Demetri had dark green eyes, straight black hair that was at shoulder-length, dark grey wings, long black claw, and two small horns on the top of his head, like Chelsea.

Chelsea was floating a bit off the ground-she was flapping her wings a bit- as Demetri was crouched protectively in front of his mate.

I scoffed a bit, " Calm down D, I'm not going to Chels. Do you really think I would hurt her." I question in mock-offense. Chelsea giggled as Demetri relaxed his position and began to laugh as well.

"Oh shut up, Trix. You came running in here like a bat out of hell. What the hell was I suppose to do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oh stop you whinin'!" I said before laughed as I leaned against Jasper, making him wrap his arm around my waist.

We were quiet for a few moments before Chelsea spoke up, "Ummm how do I get down?"

We all, but Chels, laughed a bit, but were silenced by an icy glare from her.

I cleared throat for speaking, " It's easy. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and try to focus on wings to make them stop flapping." I saw her do what I told her as she lower herself to ground.

She squealed happily and jumped into Demetri's arms," I did it!"

In response he chuckled, " Yes you did, baby girl," and the pulled her into a passionate kiss.

I smiled and pulled Jasper out of the room to give them privacy and by the sound of it Felix and Jane and Alec and Christina getting busy too while Peter and Charlotte are out hunting.

I looked up at Jasper and whispered, " Let go to visit the Cullens'." He look reluctant but when I pouted at him he quickly agreed.

"Bell how do I change into my hidden form?" My mate asked as we walked toward to Cullen house. _I wonder how he'd look?_

"Take a deep breath and center yourself." I demonstrate for him and changed. I retracted my horn, claws, and wings while my hair shortened and turn black with red highlights as my eyes turned ocean blue.

Jasper nodded with a determined look on his face as he took deep breath and began to change. He retracted his horn, claws, and wings while his sparkling blue eye darkened a bit as his hair shortened and turned black with bit a of yellow in it. All I could think was, _Damn._

He suddenly chuckled, _wait did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did."

I blushed and held his hand as we walked silently towards to again. Before we even knocked Esme open the door with a tired look in her caramel eyes.

"Bellatrix, Jasper come in!" She said with with as much entusiasim **(A/N dont know how to spell that) **she could muster. I gave her a small smile as I passed her and walked into the living room taking it in as Jasper tightened his grip on my hand. Emmett was playing _Halo, _while Rosalie was sitting in the loveseat reading a fashion magazine, and Carlisle was standing next to Esme near the stairs.

"Bella!" Emmett paused the game and pulled me into a bear-hug, leaving me breathless.

"Need...Air..." _Shit! This guy can fucking leave a demon breathless! _I thought. Suddenly Jasper growled as he pulled me out of Emmett's arm and wrapped his arm around my waist possessively.

"Woah bro calm down," Em raised his hands up in the air, like a person does to show a cop they're not armed.

I rubbed soothing circles on hand, which was on my hip, as I whispered soothingly," It's ok Jay. It's just Em being Em. You know that." He looked at me and softened a bit, but didn't loosen his grip on me. I smiled, he's cute when he's jealous.

"Ohhhhhh Jazzy's jelly! But you know, YOLO!" He laughed.

"Em, how old are you again?"

"I'm about 95." He looked confused about why I asked.

"Really... It's seems more like 5." Everyone but Emmett started laughing, even Rose let out a chuckle. Emmett just pouted.

"Be-lla," he stretched out my name in a whiney voice.

"See what I mean," I gestured toward him while looking around the room to see everyone give a small nod.

"Whatever," he said in a high pitched voice," Do you like wanna like play like _Halo?_" I laughed and nodded as I sat between Jaspers legs as he leaned on the couch on the ground holding the control.

"I'm going to bet you, Emmy," I said smugly, knowing that I was defiantly going to win.

"You're on!" He scream as the other sat down to watch.

When I beat him for the fifth, he still wouldn't give up, saying I was using cheat code.

"Your cheating I know it!" Emmett screamed.

"My Bell fights fare and square," Jasper told as he pulled me closer to him.

I looked at him and whisper," I love you."

"I can't live without you. I need you like I human needs air. I love you, Bell." He kissed me softly. We pulled apart at the sound of the girls hitting their mates screaming stuff like, "Why can you be romantic like Jasper?" or "When was the last time you said something like that to me?"

While the guys mutter, "Wow thanks Jasper." or "Nice bro, real nice."

I smile at the sight, happy that I didn't lose some of my family. Well except Edward and Alice, but I don't give a fuck about them and I know Jasper doesn't either. It's okay now, calm even. But you know what they say it's alway calm before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note! Sorry!

**A/N**

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry guys! I thought I down loading chappie! Next chapter is good, in my option, so I hope it makes up for it. Oh and I'm gonna be going on vacation for a week. So I'll be posting a story again on the 30th! Ok press next and ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 14: Next is War

**A/N**

**Hey people! OK quick thing! I changed chapter 11 lemon scene a bit, to make it better. Sooooo I let the disclaimer take from here and see ya at the end of the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: *Walking down the street and sees Jasper and Bella***

**Me: Oh ma Goth, Oh ma Goth! Jasper, Jasper! *runs toward him***

**Jasper: Yes? *confused/scared face***

**Me: Can you be mine? Please!**

**Jasper: Nope. I belong to Bella and SM.**

***Bella slaps Jasper***

**Bella: Who the fucks SM!**

***SM pops up behind Jasper and hugs him***

**SM: Oh Jazzy its good to see you**

**Bella:*scoffs* Fine. Hope your happy with her Jasper, cuz I'm done. *Walks away***

**Jasper: Bella wait! She's our author! Baby, please! *Pushes SM off and runs after her***

**SM: What just happened?**

**Aimy: I don't know. Ohhhhh Stephanie can I own Jasper? Please? **

**SM: No**

**Aimy: Pretty please with cherries on top! **

**SM: No, repeat after me, ' I don't not own Twilight or any of the character. I just own the plot.'**

**Aimy: *sigh* Fine. * Looks at readers * I don't not own Twilight or any of the character. I just own frickin' the plot. There happy *SM nods* **

**SM: Ok people go read this girl's story.**

*****2 hours*****

***BELLA***

My mate and I were walking back from the Cullen house when I heard a girly scream. We both ran into the house and in the living room to see Edward lying on the the writhing in pain with my family surround.

I put on my poker face and spoke in a powerful voice," Jane."

She looked at me but the screams continued, " It's not me." I looked at everyone to see Christina staring at Fuckward intensely while smiling down on him.

"Christina." I said her full name making her looked up at me and his fucking girl-ass scream disappear. She looked like to opposite of me. She had neon pink eyes, straight, dark and light blue hair that was at waist-length, white wings with some black in it, long black claw, and two small horns on the top of her head.

"Yes?" I took control of Edward and made him stand two yards in front of me.

"What do we have here, dear sister?" She smiled at me when I said 'sister' which I returned.

"Trying to sneak into your room." At that Jasper growled and wrapped him arm protectively around my waist making me giggle softly.

But then _Edward_ growled her but was cut off when Tina snarled and said, "Shut the hell up!" He cowered a bit but held his head trying to save some pride, causing me and Tina to laugh.

"Awwwww, is the 'Itty bitty baby prick trying to be a man,"**(A/N I don't own what's unlined)** I spoke in little baby voice, causing everyone to laugh, except Edward, who growled at me.

I froze him and snarled," Did you just _growl _at me?" He hesitated but nodded neither to less. I smirk and said," Jane?" In replied, I heard Emoward's screaming. I let go on for a minute or two, before repeating," Jane." She looked up smiling while leaning happily against Felix, who looks good and deadly at the same time, with his black eyes and hair and with all the other stuff dark angels have.

"Why were you trying to sneak into my room?" I looked at him intensely in the stupid golden eyes that I once found dazzling.

"..."

"Well?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot waiting.

"..."

"I was hoping to wouldn't have to do this." I control him to stand a foot away from me allowing me to freeze him and take his hand. I smiled at him as I sent him as much pain as possible making him let out really fucking girly scream.

"Oooo... Ok, I...I'll t-tell...you!" He yelled. I let go of his hand smirking at his frozen panting form.

"Why were you in my room," I spoke in a cold voice as I snuggled into Jasper a bit.

"I..." He trailed off. _That's it. _My boil boiled as I ripped myself out of my Jay's arms and changed into my natural form. My red hair swirled around me, on fire, as fire swirled in my hands and circles around Edward making him squeal like the pig he is.

"Tell me!" I yelled making to fire bigger.

"Alice told me to distract you!" He hollered.

"Why?" I pulled to fire closer to him making him scream louder.

"She's surrounding the house with Maria's army and Volturi member. Maria wants Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter back and Aro want his pets back."

I screamed in outraged," How many?"

"..." I lit his hair on fire. For motivation of course.

"Ahhhhhh! Ok, Ok just put it out!" I put it out, but it was too late to save his hair. It was all clumped and burnt.

I repeated in a deadly voice,"**How. Much?**"

"T-Two-hundred th-thousand." He whimpers. _Pathetic pansy._

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, by endangering Royal Family and their loved ones you are sentence to eternity in the fieriest pit of Hell. You thought you were a monster for what you are. But the truth is that it's not what you are, it's who you are." Tina, Jane, Alec, and I surround him by fire as a hole opened in the floor making him fall down. His screams of pain and misery echoed the house as the hole closes and the floor returned to normal. I smirked and whisper,_"Enjoy."_

Everyone-minus Tina, Jane, Alec, and me- was starring at us in awe while our mates looked at us with lust.

I cleared my throat to make everyone to focus their attention on me," Prepare for battle, we're surrounded and out-numbered by a lot. Today we are battling around enemies that have been threatening us for a while now. If, and when, we succeed we will never have to worry about them again. Stay with your mates and Demetri, Chelsea stay with Char and Peter. Unfortunately they have not been changed yet. And-" I was interrupted by two people running through the door- Emmett and Rosalie. They looked let they've been to hell and back. _Pun not intended. This is serious people!_

"Bellatrix they got Carlisle and Esme." Rose cried out with tears in her eyes as she ran into my arms and broke down.

After the shock were off, I wrapped my arms awkwardly around her and patted her back," Shhh, Rosie, Shhhhh. It's ok they're probably in heaven. I wouldn't allow them to burn." Her sobs quieted and she pulled back and looked at me.

"Thank you." She murmured as she walked back to Emmett, while still looking into my neon green eyes.

"For what?" I tilted my head the right in confusion as Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms, again, lovingly and protectively around my waist while his rests his head on my left shoulder.

"For being nice to me when I've been nothing but fucked up to you."

"You were fucked up. But Emmett's family there for so are you. Family protects each other." I smiled at her, but it faded quickly as I felt the enemies approaching.

"Get ready, say your 'I love yous', Jane, Felix stay together with Rosalie and Emmett during the battle the battle. Go!" Everyone ran outside into the lies ahead for us. They whispered their 'I love yous' while Jasper and I looked into each others determined that this would not be goodbye.

I just pray we all make it out of this alive.


	15. Chapter 15: War is won

**A/N**

**Hello fellow readers! I'm back! I hope this chapter is worth the wait and ENJOY!**

***BELLA***

My life has never been easy, the world just loved to fuck me over, but I can't bring myself to regret anything thats happened. It all made me who I am now, it brought me my amazing family, and most importantly- it brought me my mate, Jasper Whitlock. Like I said before nothing. Not even as I stand here, surrounded by my enemies, risking my life as well as my family lives as we fight to save ourselves and to rid the world of these people.

Surrounded by two-thousand newborns, I just took a deep breathe and held my head high and proud, knowing that as long as I have my mate and family by my side I can survive anything.

"Aro, Maria, Alice, I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you, but than I would be lying." I spoke in a dead-calm voice while sending them a sickly sweet smile, making them unconsciously flinch and shiver. Major was flickering his calculating eyes back and forth trying to find a way to survive this. But I remained calm as I looked murderously at Alice who was in the center of the trio.

"That hurts, Bella, I thought we were best friends," she fluttered her eyes innocently causing my blood boiled and my vision reddened.

I snarled and spoke harshly, "You was never my friend, let alone my best friend. I can't wait to see all of you in Hell." She flinched but lifted her chin in snobby manner, showing she thinks she's better than everyone else. It amazing her and Edward even survived this long. _Oh well she won't be surviving for any longer_, I thought happily.

"Oh well, I wouldn't want to be friend with a whore like you anyway," she shrug indifferently. Suddenly she was on the floor screaming bloody murder. I look to my right to see Jane _and _Tina staring at her intensely while smiling evilly.

"You shall never call our sister that again..." Jane began.

"...You pixie bitch," Tina finished.

I smiled warmly at them as I spoke," Jane, Tina?" They looked up and smiled innocently at me, leaving a panting Alice on the floor.

"Yes, sister dear?" They said in union.

"Don't worry you'll have your fun later on," I saw them smiled excited before turned back toward the enemies.

"Maria, did you know that Aro sent me to destroy you and your army?" She raised her delicate eyebrow and looked at Aro questionably.

"Aro?" She as questioned him with a light Spanish accent as she crossed arms and turned to him.

"Umm- I- Bu- Th-" He stuttered nervously as half of the newborns that were surrounding us looked at him angrily.

Alice looked down and suddenly her hands were the most interesting thing in the world. I decided to take a peek in her mind and saw something that I knew would help us.

I smirked at her one last time before looking back at Maria, " Oh and I almost forget." I said in mock-surprise," Alice made a deal with Aro that if ya'll win this fight, she would make sure you're out of the way." At that Alice just sent me a petty little growl before being silenced but a ring of snarls and profanities coming Maria.

" I guess I'm on the wrong side," she chuckled darkly," Is that right my children?" They all answer with growls and snarled while starring hatefully at Alice and Aro, who were looking toward me with hate in their golden and crimson eyes.

"You crazy fucking bitch," Alice hissed in her usual squeaky voice.

I 'tsk'ed her while wiggling my finger towards her," You need to learn something girl;

**Judge me ** and I'll proved you wrong.

**Tell what to do **and I'll tell you off.

**Say I'm not worth it **and watch where I end up.

**Call me a **_**bitch **_and I _will _show you one.

**Screw me over ** and I'll do it twice as bad.

**Call me crazy **but you have _no idea._

Too bad you had to learn that a little too late." I smirked while I watch her stand there panting angrily.

"Fu-" Alice was cut off by Maria.

"Oh stop your squealin'. No wonder your mate left you!" Maria yelled in an annoyed voice.

Alice gave a deafening high-pitch and yelled," Attack!" My family, Maria, and her army quickly counter attacked. Jasper and I went running towards Alice and Aro who were being protected by about 20 newborns. I smirked evilly as they stood tall and proud thinking they were safe just because they had mental shield. They were _wrong. _

My hair turned into flames as it swirled around me while my mate inserted so much fear and hopelessness into the newborns that it broke their confident exterior leaving them a shivering mess. I smirked as I flapped my wings, launching myself in the air and flew toward Aro and Alice as Major fought on the ground with fire swirling around his hands.

I cackled as I saw them try to run away, but like I said-'try.' I lifted my right hand and made the ground underneath them shake and crack as, letting some of my old demon friend's hands pop out and grab their ankles in an iron grip. I continued to cackle like a witch as I lifted my other hand and summand a girl made of fire and a boy out of water. Both vampires screamed, begging for help that would never come. I landed softly on the ground in front of the struggling vampire with fire girl , Starfire and water boy, Lunamos, at my side.

Alice whimper and pleaded," Bella, please. Forgive me. Please, I'm sorry!" While all Aro says is "Please.'

I looked at her with pure disgust," Forgive you? Forgive you! Alice you assembled an army of fucking two-hundred _thousand _newborn to destroy me and my fucking family! And Aro you keep my brother and sister imprisoned with you for 2,000 years and only let me see them on missions! Fuck I can't wait to see to two suffer in Hell!"

I nodded toward Starfire and Lunomos letting them have free rain. Starfire smiled fiercely as she walked towards Alice with Lunomos following calmly.

"Oh Alice, Nom and I have been waiting to get our hands on you. Is that right sweetie?" Star sadistic smile turned warm as she looked at her love.

Lunomos smile brightly as he looked at his fiery mate," Yes, Star darling." He reach out to hold her hot hand. As they fingers entwined, Star's flaming hand turned human with a blue ring on her finger as Nom's hand turned human as well with a crimson ring on his finger.

Star sighed contently before turned back to face Aro and Alice with a sadistic smile once again plastered on her face as she looked at them with a crazy look in her blue eyes. She lifted her free hand's palm toward Alice as fire burst out of it, lighting her on fire.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alice screamed as Aro begins to struggle even more. Nom laughed sinisterly as he lifts his in the same manner as his wife and with an excited look in his usually calm red eyes. He quickly put the fire out, leaving a severely burnt Alice and a horror stuck Aro. They repeated the process with Aro, leaving them both a burnt mess.

I smiled evilly at the scene before me and spoke powerfully," Stop." Both elements stopped and looked up towards me with peace in their eyes. I smiled at them warmly, "You guys can return home, I shall be there soon." They gave me a small smile before taking their leave by sinking into the ground leaving a wet and burnt spot.

I turned my gaze back to Alice and Aro and cackled," Look around, the war is won." They stiffly looking around to see that their army was dead and Jasper, my family, Maria, and her army eyes were on us.

"You lost. But I have one ask?" I looked at Alice and continued, "Why?" I tilted my head in confusion. I knew she was bitchy and whiney, but what I don't know is what would cause her to kill her adoptive parents and try to kill to rest of her adoptive family.

She looked at me with lost, pain filled eyes as she whispered," I loved him and you took him from me. You have everything and you had to take to one thing I loved most." For to first time since her change, a single venom rolled down her brunt cheek.

I looked at her with pity in my eyes," You're wrong. You had a family. I haven't had a family in a long time," I smiled towards my family before continuing," until a few days ago."

I took a deep breath and spoke in a powerful voice," Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Don't even dare call her a Cullen," She snarled with a glared.

All I did was nod and begin again," Mary Alice Brandon, by endangering Royal Family and their loved ones you are sentence to eternity in the fieriest pit of Hell. I do not blame you for loving him, but I do blame you for trying to hurt my family and for the deaths of Esme and Carlisle Cullen." She bowed her head in acceptance.

At that I turned to Aro and spoke in the same tone," Aro Volturi, by endangering Royal Family and their loved ones you are sentence to eternity in the fieriest pit of Hell. You are an evil and power hungry man, and you deserve what's coming for you." He opened his mouth but closed it quickly at the sight of Alec, Jane, Tina, and I beginning to surround him and Alice. All of us smirked as we surrounded him by fire as a hole opened in the ground making them fall down. Alice fell quietly where as Aro screamed bloody murder. I walk through the fire to the edge of the hole looking at the unclosing hole.

I sensed my mate behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist." What now?" He asked.

I sigh as I looked around to see that the fire was gone and everyone was looking at me, waiting for my answer," We go home."

**A/N**

**DUH, DUH, DUH! How was it? I hope it was good! I wrote on the 3 hour flight to Miami and the 3 hour flight back. So yaaaaaa, well there about 2 or 3 more chappie's left! *reader gasp and cry* I know, I know so sad but it was a good ride. I'll see you next week, BYE!**

**P.S: **_**So people have been confused about the Bella and Charlotte make out scenes, so let me clear that up. Bella is about 2 or 3,000 years old and didn't have a mate until she found Jasper. So she had a lot of pent up sexual frustrations, but she didn't want someone who wasn't her mate to take her virginity. So a short while after she met Charlotte and Peter, Char offered a solution. Char and Bella had a type of friends with benefits relationship. And before you as no Peter didn't mind as long as Char wasn't with another guy. I hope this clears it up.**_

**~Aimy**


	16. Chapter 16: Moving Forward

**Hey guys sorry I'm late, my computer keeps freezing up so I wasn't able to download *drumroll*... CHAPTER 16! *cheers* I know, I know. Thank you Thank you. I'll be here all week! So ENJOY!**

_**Latin **_Italian **French **_Spanish_English

_*****_**BELLA***

Home. It's something I've been constantly been thinking about in these 2,000 years. I miss it. I miss the smoldering air, the boiling lava, the house, my dad. Though I would never admit it out loud, I still love him. He might of been an ass to Alec and Jane, but for the first 12 years of my life he was my daddy. I used to admire him and wish I would be like him when I was Queen. Well that's changed, but I don't think my love for him will ever disappear. Here I hesitate on the edge of a hole with my mates arms wrapped around me, feeling like the scared 12 year old I was back than.

I looked around and gave Maria a small smile," You may leave if you wish Maria."

There was sadness in her crimson eyes when she spoke in an unusual unsure voice," My mate, Alejandro, and I would like to come with you, _mi reina_." (My Queen)

"What about your children?" I tilted my head as I look at the man by her side. He had spiky black hair, pale tan skin, buff form, and was clearly from Spanish origin, like Maria. He was hot, in his own kind of way but I prefer me some smokin' cowboy.

"Do as you wish with them," her mate said making all of the newborn growl and snarled in outrage.

I snarled and yelled," Silence! I will see who is loyal and who is not, then I'll decide what to do." It was dead quiet as I search each persons mind, seeing that most newborn were loyal to Maria and love her like a mother, sister, or friend. There was only four I can see that were planning on rebelling.

"Anabell, Ron, Star, and Andrew, step forward!" All for step forward confidently. "You all of be sentenced to an eternity in Hell, no one thinks about going against the soon to be Queen of Hell." All of them began to back-away, but it was too late I already open a hole causing them to plummet into the fiery pit of Hell.

I smirked as I felt Jasper tighten his grip on me and took a deep breath," Maria, Alejandro, you and your army can come with me, but you all are going to be turned into demon," before they could protest I quickly continued," The only thing that it does is make you heighten your sense, make you faster, better, stronger, you get a pair of grey wings much like mine and are able to hid them at will, and your eye will change back to their previous color." All of them calm down and nodded. "OK than follow me." I jumped into the hole along with my mate and my family and the rest jumped in after a moment of hesitation. I always loved this jump, made me feel... free. I laughed whole- heartedly along with Jane and Alec who grew to love it, too. The rest just looked at us like we were mental, making us laugh louder.

Jane and I began to sing as we fell," [_Me, __Jane,__**Both**_]

_Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry_  
_  
I found __(found)__ myself __(myself)__ in Wonderland  
Get __(Get)__ back on __(back on)__ my feet __(my feet)__, on the ground  
Is this real? __(Is this real?)__  
Is this pretend? __(pretend)__  
I'll take __(I'll take)__ a stand __(a stand)__ until the end_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry__****_

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry"_  
_

When we finished we all landed in a pool of boiling water. A hand grabbed mine and helped me out. Silence, dead silence. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the owner of the hand and gasped. It was my father, Lucifer Orcus Nox. He looked older than he did before, more tired. His flaming hair had bits of grey as well as his wings and his neon green eyes had a defeated, pained lock in them.

"Dad?" I whispered as my eyes welled up.

He flashed me a sad, fangy smile and whispered back," Princess." A sob escape my throat, making the bloody tears fall uncontrollably down my face. Jasper ran up to me, pulling me into a hug, leting me sobbed uncontrollably into his chest as he whispered sweet nothing in my ear. When the sobs subside I looked into my love's beautiful blue/green eyes and gave him a teary smile, which was returned and gave me a loving peck on the lips.

"You can do this, Bell, you are the strongest person I know." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked toward my dad with Jane and Alec hiding behind me. I wiped the tears away before I spoke:

"_**Lucifer Orcus Nox, te sunt ad ingrediamur de tuo ad thronum. Tu intelligere?**_" (Lucifer Orcus Nox, you are to step down from the throne. Do you understand?)

He nodded. His red stoned crown was levitated from his head to mine. When it was done he spoke in a soft voice,"_**Sunt beatum te, princeps?**_" (Are you happy, princess?)

I replied harshly,"_**Te non ad me princeps, te fickone culus.**_" (You have no right to call me princess, you fucking asshole.)

My father eyes darkend, making him look like the man he was when he kicked me out,"_**Non loqui ad me sicut, Bellatrix! Ego tibi pater!**_" (Don't talk to me like that, Bellatrix! I'm your father!)

I felt Jane and Alec begin to shake behind me, so I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and hugged them to me.

"Fallo smettere, Trixess," Janey whimpered.(Make him stop, Trixess) I kissed the top of her head and whispered,"Ti amo, Janey. Ha intenzione di farti del male sul mio freddo cadavere." (I love you, Janey. He's going to hurt you over my cold dead body.)

I looked up to my father and growled,"_**Sed ego volo loqui tecum. **_**Non etiam si debeat dici pater filios agminis tui." **(I'll talk to you however I wish. You don't even deserve to be called our father if you own children are scared of you.) His face filled with sadness and regret as he took in the shivering forms of Alec and Jane that were hanging on for dear life.

He whispered,_**"" "Jade mortui sunt propter illas." **_(Jade, died because of them.)

I shook my head and sighed," _**Es iniuriam. Mortua eis.**_" (You're wrong. She died for them.)

Alec entangled himself from me and stood in front of our father making both me and Jane tense," **Elle nous a aimés le père. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être un homme et accepter cela? Elle est morte pour ses enfants pourraient vivre. Elle est morte en pensant que vous alliez pour nous élever, mais vous n'avez pas fait ce que vous avez fait? Vous avez quitté vos douze ans, fille se soulever le long nous comme si nous étions ses propres enfants. Vous avez quitté vos douze ans, fille de faire quelque chose que vous ne pouviez pas faire vous-même. Je suis fier d'avoir une sœur aussi dévoué que Bellatrix, mais je suis dégoûté putain de vous appeler mon père.**" (She loved us dad. Why can't you just be a man and accept that? She died for her children could live. She died thinking that you were going to raise us, but you didn't do that did you? You left your twelve year old daughter raise herself along us like we were her own children. You left your twelve year old daughter to do something that you couldn't do yourself. I am proud to have a sister as devoted as Bellatrix, but am fucking disgusted to call you my father.) When he was done walked back to my side and stood tall and proud. I grabbed his hand and looked at him with admiration in my eyes. Jane gather up the courage from her brother's speech and stood before her father.

Lucifer flinch when he laid his eyes upon Jane, making her smirk sadisticly in her usual Jane styled,"Guardo come lei non faccio io, papà," She sneered," O devo ancora chiamare così. Lei mi odia senza motivo, tranne me e Alec madre 'ucciso'," She scoffed and she put air quotes around kill before continuing," Ma quello che non capisco è come cazzo è che la nostra colpa? Se la madre pensato che non valeva la pena di morire, avrebbe ottenuto di liberarsi di noi. Ma non lo fece. Lei ci ha amati e ha dato la sua vita per noi. Ha dato il sacrificio più possiamo finale per la vita. Lei ci ha amati più di tanto e quando morì non si sarebbe nemmeno ci guardano. Si cazzo disgusto me!" (I look like her don't I, dad," She sneered," Or should I even call you that. You hate us for no reason except me and Alec 'killed' mother," She scoffed and she put air quotes around kill before continuing," But what I don't get is how the fuck is that our fault? If mom thought we weren't worth dying for, she would of gotten rid of us. But she didn't. She loved us and gave her own life for us. She gave the most ultimate sacrifice for we can life. She loved us that much and when she died you wouldn't even look at us. You fucking disgust me! ) She spat at him and went back to stand confidently next to me, much like her twin.

A single bloody tear fell down his face as he looked at the three of us, I lifted my head high and spoke loudly,"_** Sunt vobis ad relinquere?**_" (Are you ready to leave?) He nods and wipes the tear away.

Alec, Jane, and I formed a triangle around him along with a fire triangle before I spoke," _**Lucifer Orcus Nox, tempus est regem vobis detrahi officiis inferno. Tu accipere?**_"(Lucifer Orcus Nox, it is time for you to be relieved of your duties as King of Hell. Do you accept?) He nodded," _**Quis ultima?**_" (Any last words?)

"'There aren't no virtue, and there ain't no sin. There just stuff people do.' The stuff I've done I am not proud of and there is nothing I can do but say that I am so sorry and I hope someday you can forgive me."

All of us nodded as the fire engulfed him entire for a second and faded. He was gone. It was silent for a while before I spoke," May he rest in peace."

I heard everyone mumble," Amen." They all slowly got out of the pool and we began to head toward our new home.

Tina grabbed my hand, look up at me with those neon pink eye and asked," What now?"

I looked straight ahead and said," We move forward."

That's true. Things happen. Time passes. And all we can do is move forward toward the Unexpected.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it my wonderful readers and I hope my next chappie will be downloaded on time next week! Sadly it's going to the last one. But I'll try to make it as good as I can! Bye!**

**~Aimy**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise

_**EPILOGUE**_

_*****_**BELLA***

***4 months***

Breathe in. Breathe out. _You can do this. _Breathe in. _You can- _Breathe out- _do this. _I went to the bathroom to splashed water on my face and looked into to mirror. _You __can__ do this._

I walk out of there after drying my face and whispered," Tina? Jane? Char?" A second later all of them ran into my room.

"What the fuck?! Trixie why the hell aren't you in your dress? You only have two hours left! Urghhhhh!" Tine shrieked as she shoved me in a chair in front of my makeup table and began to attack my hair while Char did my makeup and Jane painted my nails black.

"Ummm, Trixe?" Tina said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes?" I look at her curiously through the mirror.

"Can I cut you hair?"

My eyes widened in shock, _I love my long hair! _"Why!?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"It would be easier to style. Please! I'll make it look good!" She pleaded. I gave her a mute nod and closed my eye, allowing Char to put on some green and blue eye-shadow (something blue) on my eyes followed by some eyeliner on the top and bottom lid and two stick-on jewels on the both sides of my face, next to my eyes. Also she put on some light blush on my cheeks and a dark cherry color lipstick on my lips along with some lipgloss, making my lips look plump and juicy.

As Char put the finishing touched on my makeup, Tina cut my flaming hair a little bit past my shoulders and put it in soft curls. When she finished with the curls, she pulled some of my hair back while leaving some strands of fiery locks to frame my face quite nicely. When she was finished with that she carefully put my long black veil in my hair and squealed at how good her work come out. We waited a few more minutes for my nail to dry properly before Char and Tina left to get changed, leaving me and Jane behind.

"I'll get your dress," With that she ran out of the room with puffy eyes while I stripped myself of the enormous white shirt I was wearing leaving myself in black and red strapless laced lingerie. Jane came back with a beautiful black dress in her arms. Very carefully she help me slip it on and zipped it up. She also helped my put on my black high-heel platform pumps. The dress was a truly beautiful. It was silky, voluminous. I lifted the front of the dress up for it would be only tight on my breasts and the rest of the dress flowed freely.

As Jane looked at me, she bursted into tears and began wailing about how her sister was getting married. I quickly put on my discarded T-shirt and pulled her into my arms.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry Janey, soon it's going to be you walking down that isle." I spoke soothingly as I waited for her to calm down. When she did she pulled away muttering 'thanks' and helped my take off the bloody white shirt.

"Go get changed, I can handle the rest of the stuff," She nodded and quietly left the room. I looked at the clock- 30 more minutes.

I took a deep breath and withdrew my horns, fangs and claws. When I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. In the mirror, was a mysterious flaming haired angel- well with the wings and all.

I sighed and went to the night stand and took two things out- my mother's fingerless black laced gloves (something old) and my dangling wing earrings (something new). I put on my earring quickly and took off my engagement ring to slip on the gloves. I starred at it for a second. It was a beautiful antique-style 14k solid white gold ring with a genuine 4mm blue topaz. My breathing became a bit heavy as I slipped it back on my finger.

Why am I so scared? Oh god I can't do this. _Holy shit, _I thought as she started kicking. I placed my hands on my tummy and whispered," Sorry, baby" Stress isn't good for her. I sat down on the end of the bed, hands still on my stomach and my back towards the door.

I starred straight ahead as a single bloody tear strained my cheek and whispered horsely," _There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are the messenger of the overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love. _Why don't I feel powerful? Why am I afraid?" I whimpered as another another tear fell.

"I don't know. Why are you afraid?" A deep voice asked. I turned my head to see Jane and Alec in the doorway. Jane looked beautiful.

She was wearing a silky dark red dress that stopped at mid-thigh, along a pair ripped black tights and a pair dark red high-heels. Her newly cut shoulder-length blond hair was straighten perfected and she wearing some shimmering nude eyeshadow, thick eyeliner on her top lids, and some apple color lipstick. Alec looked handsome, too, in his red tied suit.

"I'm afraid of the future. I'm afraid of not knowing what's going to happen next... I'm afraid what happened to mom is going to happen to me." I whispered the last part. I wiped away my tears and smeared my makeup a bit.

I felt the bed move, signaling that they've sat down. "Is Jasper anything like dad?" Jane asked in a quiet voice.

I sniffed and whispered,"No. But he loves me just as much as dad loved mom. Dad did it because of that love." I looked at my clock, again-10 more minutes

It was silent for a moment, before Alec suddenly asked," Do you love your baby?"

My blood boiled a bit and I yelled in outrage," Of course I love my baby. Why would you ask me that?!" I rubbed my tummy lovingly as I yelled.

Jane reached over and put a hand on my shoulder before speaking soothingly," We know you love your baby. The point is that the difference between Jasper and dad is that Jasper could never hurt someone you loved."

I buried my face in my hand while putting my elbows on my knees and murmured," That doesn't make me any less afraid." It was silent for a few seconds before a hand suddenly lifted my chin and I was looking into Alec's green/red eyes.

"Sometimes if good to be afraid for a little while. But soon you have to _decide if you want it more than you fear it._"

"Bill Cosby said that," I whispered to no one in particlar.

Alec just ignored my comment and continued," So, Bellatrix, what do you decide?" He got up from his crouching position and offered me his arm and my bosque of roses. I took a deep breathe and got up, taking both. Jane squealed and ran to the makeup table, grabbed some makeup, and ran back to me. When she finished fixing my makeup she put it back and took my empty arm.

I took one last deep breathe, and thought, _You can and will do this. _We walked until the edge of the grand staircase and waited for our cue to go.

When the violins started to play, I lifted my head high and proud, and walked confidently down the dark stoned stairs with my brother and sister by my side. The scent of cinnamon and roses filled my senses as we got to the bottom. We paused for a second before continuing, allowing everyone stand up from their rose decorated seats. All of them starred at me in awe, but I paid them no mind- my eye were glued on dark angel at the other end of the alter.

I slowly walked towards the end of the isle with my dear siblings, while resisting the urge to run to him. By the time I got to him everyone was seated and Jane and Alec handed me off the him with a kiss on the cheek.

His blue-green eyes showed so much love and awe as he lovingly took my hand, my fear quickly faded away. I flashed him a bright smile before the minister spoke:

"We, the family and friends of Jasper and Bellatirx, are gathered here today, to join together this courageous couple in unholy matrimony, which is an honorable estate.

Jasper and Bellatix. You love one another. You are already each other's best friend. You have found your other half. Today, you pledge each other your troth, that is, your truth, a truth that gets up each morning to the unknown future with courage and a determination to prove your faith in one another, and to one another, for yet another day, for each and every day that you both shall live."

The old minister smiled at us before continuing," Now Jasper and Bellatrix would like to say their vows. Go ahead Bellatrix."

I cleared my throat and looked into his mesmerizing eyes," Jasper, I love you so much and that's what scares me. I've loved and loss so many people in my life and I don't no what will happen in future. But there is one this I do know is that _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I close my eye, you close yours as well. _I love you, Jasper Whitlock and I will until the day I die."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked into his glassy ones, but I refused to let them fall as I listened to him speak," I know your scared, I'm scared too. But I do love you and I'm ready to push away these fears for I can just be with you. And if I didn't know anything in my life, I know one thing now. _What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction._ You're my addiction, Bellatrix Nox, and I will love you until the day I die."

We smiled at each other as the minister spoke,"Bellatrix, please repeat after me.

I, Jasper Whitlock, **(I, Jasper Whitlock,)**

pledge my truth to you, Jasper, **(pledge my truth to you, Bellatrix,)**

a truth that will include good times and bad times, **(a truth that will include good times and bad times,)**

sickness and health, **(sickness and health,)**

joy as well as sorrow. **(joy as well as sorrow.)**

This I give to you today, **(This I give to you today,)**

and all the days of our life. **(and all the days of our life.)**"The best-man, Alec, gave Jasper a thin antique white gold ring. He smiled in triumph as he slipped on my finger.

I, Bellatrix Nox, **(I, Bellatrix Nox,)**

pledge my truth to you, Jasper, **(pledge my truth to you, Jasper,)**

a truth that will include good times and bad times, **(a truth that will include good times and bad times,)**

sickness and health, **(sickness and health,)**

joy as well as sorrow. **(joy as well as sorrow.)**

This I give to you today, **(This I give to you today,)**

and all the days of our life. **(and all the days of our life.)**" My maid of honor, Jane, gave an antique white gold ring much like the one Jasper gave me, but this one was way thicker. I smirked as I slid this on his finger. _He's mine._

"By the authority vested in me by this wonderful fiery kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Jasper's eyes twinkled as he whispered huskily," With pleasure." He pulled me into his arms and dipped me while pulling me into a fierce kiss.

"I love you, Bell." He whispered against my lips.

I tilted my head back a bit and whispered back," And I love you."

Many people pray to be kept out of unexpected problems. Some people pray to be able to confront and overcome them. Well, my name is Bellatrix Nox-Whitlock and I overcame the unexpected. But I have one question:

Would you like to know your future?

If your answer is yes, think again. Not knowing is the greatest life motivator.

So enjoy, endure, survive each moment as it comes to you in its proper sequence - a surprise.

**A/N**

**That's it! It's done! *applause* I hope the wait was worth it! I'm going to miss you guys so much and I hope you read some of my future material! Bye, love you guys!**

Bella's:

Dress and makeup- 4016/4578895231_08a3e380e2_

Shoes- .

Engagement and wedding rings-

Jane's:

Dress and image_

Shoe' .us/images/shoes/Christian-Louboutin-red-sole-shoes-So-Private-Plataform-slingback-pumps-dark-red_

Hair and makeup- .

Jasper's ring- http/wwwladiamondfactorycom/item_images/ladfactory_Men_Band_

**~Aimy**


End file.
